


Second Presentation (Omega Jinyoung)

by gwenGOT777



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenGOT777/pseuds/gwenGOT777
Summary: Jinyoung hasn't seen this coming..After all the pain he felt when Jaebum left him due to his beta status, after the man he love choose Youngjae who presented as an omega over him..this happens.Unbearable heat..the scent of him turning into peaches and cream, eyes rolled back to the back of his head, sweat littered his body, slick pouring out of him, neck itching for a claiming bite. He presented as an omega..and it causes chaos.A wolf au where Jinyoung finally came to term with his beta status and his DNA messes up with his sanity. Markson couple going after him, Yugyeom and Bambam supporting him and Jaebum..who just recently mated with Youngjae wants him as his second omega. Will he let him crush his heart into pieces once more or would he accept Jackson and Mark's courting and let the alpha mates take care of him.





	1. 1 : Teaser

Jinyoung is a late bloomer, he presented as a beta on his 18th birthday, 2 years late actually as all other wolf presented at 16. It was the saddest day of his life, everyone of his bandmates thought he will be an omega due to his submissive behavior as well as his nurturing side but alas, faith has other plan for him and made him a beta.

What makes him sad is that now, he knows that he has no chance to mate with their leader and pack Alpha Jaebum. Dont get him wrong, they are not living in a traditional AlphaxBetaxOmega ways but there are still rules to follow. Like a pack Alpha cant mate with a beta, he or she is only supposed to mate fertile omegas..yes omegas. The pack Alpha has a choice to have one or two omegas for his own. And that rule shatters Jinyoung's heart into smitterins as he smell himself on his 18th birthday, he smell like peaches but with a weaker scent..he's a beta.

Jinyoung turns his head when he hear footsteps coming near where he is hiding and catches a breath as he inhaled those chocolates and coffee scent..Jaebum. He internally panics as he looks around for an exit but before he can move an inch, Jaebum is now beside him holding his wrist as to not let him escape.

"Jinyoung, everyone at the party is looking for you. Why did you hide here? We are all so worried." Jaebum said quietly as Jinyoung turns his head and shuts his eyes, he doesn't want Jaebum to see him crying like a weak good for nothing beta he is.

"Jinyoung..hey.." Jaebum gently touches his face and turns his head towards him. Drying his tears with his hands as Jinyoung let go of his emotions and cry openly.

"Shh..stop crying now. Dont worry, I am here..hyung is here." Jaebum comforted him as he engulfs the smaller man in his embrace, emiting his alpha pheromones to calm the younger one.

"I hate myself hyung..I hate being a beta..I'm supposed to be an omega." Jinyoung wipes his tears away as the Jaebum make him look straight into his eyes.

"Dont hate yourself, you are young, beautiful, smart and sexy..for sure many men and women will go after you. Not all of the alpha's out there wants omegas Jinyoung."

"You're only saying that to make me stop crying."

"I am not, I am an alpha and I am attracted to you. You should know that by now.." Jaebum huskily said as Jinyoung looks up at him with those tear filled eyes and trembling lips.

'You..you do?"

"Yes..and I love everything about you, how you smile, how you laugh, I love your voice, I love your personality and I am fucking inlove with your peaches." Jaebum said as he sneaks a hand downwards to cup a feel on Jinyoung's rather plump ass.

"Hyung!" Jinyoung whines as he continues to blush.

"Remember this day..I promise you that when the time comes..I will claim you as my mate Park Jinyoung."

TBC


	2. Two

Jinyoung is a late bloomer, he presented as a beta on his 18th birthday, 2 years late actually as all other wolf presented at 16. It was the saddest day of his life, everyone of his bandmates thought he will be an omega due to his submissive behavior as well as his nurturing side but alas, faith has other plan for him and made him a beta.

What makes him sad is that now, he knows that he has no chance to mate with their leader and pack Alpha Jaebum. Dont get him wrong, they are not living in a traditional AlphaxBetaxOmega ways but there are still rules to follow. Like a pack Alpha cant mate with a beta, he or she is only supposed to mate fertile omegas..yes omegas. The pack Alpha has a choice to have one or two omegas for his own. And that rule shatters Jinyoung's heart into smitterins as he smell himself on his 18th birthday, he smell like peaches but with a weaker scent..he's a beta.

Jinyoung turns his head when he hear footsteps coming near where he is hiding and catches a breath as he inhaled those chocolates and coffee scent..Jaebum. He internally panics as he looks around for an exit but before he can move an inch, Jaebum is now beside him holding his wrist as to not let him escape.

"Jinyoung, everyone at the party is looking for you. Why did you hide here? We are all so worried." Jaebum said quietly as Jinyoung turns his head and shuts his eyes, he doesn't want Jaebum to see him crying like a weak good for nothing beta he is.

"Jinyoung..hey.." Jaebum gently touches his face and turns his head towards him. Drying his tears with his hands as Jinyoung let go of his emotions and cry openly.

"Shh..stop crying now. Dont worry, I am here..hyung is here." Jaebum comforted him as he engulfs the smaller man in his embrace, emiting his alpha pheromones to calm the younger one.

"I hate myself hyung..I hate being a beta..I'm supposed to be an omega." Jinyoung wipes his tears away as the Jaebum make him look straight into his eyes.

"Dont hate yourself, you are young, beautiful, smart and sexy..for sure many men and women will go after you. Not all of the alpha's out there wants omegas Jinyoung."

"You're only saying that to make me stop crying."

"I am not, I am an alpha and I am attracted to you. You should know that by now.." Jaebum huskily said as Jinyoung looks up at him with those tear filled eyes and trembling lips.

'You..you do?"

"Yes..and I love everything about you, how you smile, how you laugh, I love your voice, I love your personality and I am fucking inlove with your peaches." Jaebum said as he sneaks a hand downwards to cup a feel on Jinyoung's rather plump ass.

"Hyung!" Jinyoung whines as he continues to blush.

"Remember this day..I promise you that when the time comes..I will claim you as my mate Park Jinyoung."

Present Time

Yes those were the days when Jaebum was sweet and kind and acted like a boyfriend towards him..but everything changes as they aged.

Everything changes when an omega was included in their young pack.

At the present time Jinyoung is doing great..great at hiding his emotions and putting a mask on. Smilling towards the fans, hiding the hurt in his eyes and acting happy even though he is hurting inside. The time has come for Jaebum to mate..and they all know that their pack Alpha will choose Youngjae. Dont get him wrong, Jinyoung love his younger bandmate, he is nothing but a ball of sunshine that makes his days happier, but he cant help it..deep down he is holding a grudge, deep down he harbors a little hate for that little man who stole his Jaebum's attention away from him, and it kills him inside.

"Hyung..are you alright?" Yugyeom whispers at him making him look up and smile, assuring the maknae that he is fine.

"I am alright Yugyeom, why ask?" Jinyoung said with a fake happy smile.

"I know you're not okay hyung, I miss your smile." Yugyeom whisper back as he looks down sadly.

Jinyoung puts an arm around Yugyeom and comforts the maknae making the fan scream and coo at the act, thinking all of it was fan service.

"What smile Yugyeom..I always smile because of you guys." Jinyoung tries to cheer the younger when Yugyeom answered him bitterly.

"Your real smile hyung, I miss that and I hate that fake smile you always wore around. Dont think about Jaebum hyung anymore and move on..no matter how hard that is. When I presented..and by luck I'll be an alpha,.I will court you and mate you okay? Just wait for me hyung." Yugyeom said sincerely as Jinyoung pats his head.

"Aigoo..look at how sweet my baby is. Thank you maknae..you always lifts me up when I'm down. "

The two cuddle and play around not knowing that Jaebum is staring at them intensely, fist clutch tightly as he struggle for some self control. He felt a soft hand touch him on the arms.

"Hyung,..control yourself. Your pheromones are all over the place, and it's making my wolf uneasy." Youngjae whispers as he leans more towards the pack alpha letting Jaebum inhale his soothing omega scent.

"I dont like it when someone else touches what's mine Youngjae." Jaebum gritted his teeth, showing how annoyed he is.

"He will be yours too hyung. Just calm yourself, for now just focus on our upcoming mating. You've been neglecting me by thinking so much of Jinyoung that's not fair..both of us will be yours and you should divide your attention for us evenly." Youngjae pouted as Jaebum looks at him apologetically, wrapping an arm around Youngjae he whispers reassurance and apologies to his chosen omega not knowing that Jinyoung saw them and now excusing himself, telling every staff members that he just needed to pee.

Jinyoung felt tears clogged up his eyes, no he will not cry. He already cried so much for that man, he needs to put his shit together and forget his feelings towards Jaebum, his partner, his friend, his everything. He walks inside the bathroom and goes straight to the sink, splashing some water on his face, looking straight back to the mirror.

"You're going to be okay Park Jinyoung, you're going to be okay and you're going to forget about him. Fighting!" Jinyoung said to himself.

"That's not gonna make you feel distracted baby."

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" Jinyoung yelled as he got the scare of his life at Mark's deep voice. Cursing his bandmate who is now laughing at him he puts up a finger showing how pissed he is at his antics.

"Fuck you Mark..what are you doing scaring people around." Jinyoung whines as he rubs his chest to sooth his heart.

"Well you are so focused on talking to yourself you basically didn't notice that I walk in." Mark explained calmy as he walks near Jinyoung who looks back at him through the mirror.

'Well, you didn't hear anything okay. Keep this a secret hyung." Jinyoung mumbles as he looks down, blushing with shame. 

Mark grabs Jinyoung's hands as he turns the younger beta towards him.

"I can make you forget them..even for a while." Mark said huskily as Jinyoung looks up at him in curiosity.

"Neh? How would you do that hyung?"

"By doing this.."

Mark leans down and kissed Jinyoung, the younger man gasping at the sudden action, opening his mouth, submitting towards the alpha who is now slipping his toung inside his mouth, emitting powerful alpha pheromones that makes the beta light headed. Jinyoung whines and bares his throat making Mark growl with want as he notices what the younger is doing. Mark grabs a fist full of Jinyoung's hair as he leans sideways, fusing his mouth on that pouty lips, his tounge mapping Jinyoung's wet cavern as he lifts Jinyoung up.

Jinyoung squeals at being manhandled but wrapped his legs around Mark just the same, Mark separates their mouth, turns Jinyoung's head around for him to be able to look at the mirror and view himself. Jinyoung's knees tremble at the sight, there he is, cluthing Mark's arms as the man lifted him up with no worries, one hand groping his plump ass, his mouth was open and a trail of saliva connects his and Mark's lips. Hair mussed up from Mark's constant grabbing.

He looks wrecked.

"You look so damn good like this baby. You will get your ass back there as we finish with that interview and you will not look at him. You will look at us..your head will be filled by what happened in this fucking restroom and you will think about my mouth on yours. Got it?"

Jinyoung lowers his head as he blush to the tips of his hair.

"Answer me.." Mark growled low as he slap Jinyoung's ass.

"Yes..hyung."

"Good boy. Fix yourself baby, Jackson is outside guarding the door, he will wait for you." Mark said as he laid down the beta who whimpered at the heat loss.

Jinyoung lifts a hand and touches his kiss swollen lips.

"What is happening?" 

TBC^^


	3. Three

"Did you have fun there kitty?" Jackson said as soon as Jinyoung walks out of the comfort room, face red, embarrassed that Jackson probably knew what happened just minutes ago.

"Awww don't be shy pretty Jinyoungie..you better get used to that..to us." Jackson happily said as he puts an arm around the smaller man.

"Hm? And why is that.." Jinyoung quietly said as he let the man lead him back to the stage where the interview/fan meeting is about to start.

"Because, you're going to be ours." Jackson huskily whisper on his ears, making him weak, causing some havoc on his brain.

Jackson walks past him and sat beside his mate Mark. He sat down and winked at the flustered Jinyoung who stood there frozen.

"Jinyoung, are you okay? Come here and take a seat." Jaebum said pointing at an empty seat beside him. 

Jinyoung look back at him in slight panic..if he sat beside Jaebum he will have a close up look at his and Youngjae's intimacy, better turn down that offer.

"Ah,,I think I should sit with the maknaes this time hyung.." He said quietly.

"No buts, you can sit with them next time, I want you here beside me, come now and be a good boy Jinyoung." Jaebum firmly said oozing with dominant aura that the beta just can't fight off.

Jinyoung has no choice but to sir beside their pack alpha, he notices how Youngjae looks at him with worry.

"Hyung..are you alright? Do you need anything, because you look kinda pale." Youngjae asked as he reaches towards him to touch his face.

"I'm alright Youngjae, no need to worry." Jinyoung smile in assurance, the younger man doesn't look assured but hooded his head anyway.

Jaebum looks at how the two are interacting and smile in satisfaction, he knows that after he mated with his omega he can pursue the beta he love and be given a chance to court him as his second mate. He's just lucky that Youngjae is a very understanding partner.

"If there's anything you need don't hesitate to call me or Youngjae, we will help you in anyway we can Jinyoung." Jaebum whisper and Jinyoung looks back at him.

"Okay hyung, thank you guys for being such a good friend to me." Jinyoung whisper back, chest pounding with hurt as he thought of how selfish he is, hating on the two people who had no I'll feelings towards him and cared for him like a brother.

Oh but I wanted to be more than just friends Jinyoung, just wait a little longer my love after a few months more I can finally claim you.

A few seats away Jackson has a mechanical smile on his face as he hisses and curses under his breath which annoys Mark.

"Cut it out, we can't do anything just yet babe." Mark whispers as he looks intently at the squirming Jinyoung.

"I can't wait anymore, we need to claim him before Jaebum made a move." Jackson whines.

"Why are you so up about this, are you threatened? Do you think that we had no chance with him?" Mark looks at his annoyed mate.

"No, but anything can happen. I just don't want to lose him."

"Patience is a virtue.,and he will be ours." Mark confidently said.

Jackson huff in annoyance, he doesn't want to have a heated confrontation with his alpha mate that might result in another broken and beaten down room just like what happened when they have an argument on one of the hotel rooms their agency had booked.

He will make a move later tonight that might tip the scale on their favour.

They had fun on the fan meeting, all tension simmered down as they interact with their fans, they pack up and went back to the dorm. Jinyoung looks longingly at Jaebum's back, he saw how the alpha puts an arm around Youngjae silently asking if the omega is tired. It hurts, and he looks away to ease the pain somehow.

He took a quick shower and walks to the kitchen, better prepare the food early so that he can rest early too. He just finished opening and operating the rice cooker when he felt someone come in, he looks around and gasp at the sight Jackson stood there nearly naked, drops of water all over his muscled body and his abs..oohh what a nice abs this man has.

Argh! Cut it out Jinyoung,.don't go salivating over those..oh look at that VLine..I can just trace my tounge on it until I reach..oh shit.

Jinyoung shakes his head as if clearing those filthy thoughts which are clogging up his mind now.

"Like what you see baby?" Jackson said with a smirk as Jinyoung gave an unmanly squeak and turns around in embarrassment.

"Ah,,you playing dirty now baby boy, showing me your peaches huh?" Jackson whines as he walks towards Jinyoung until his front is all over Jinyoung's back.

"Jackson, what are you doing?." Jinyoung hisses as he stop chopping on some vegetables, he might cut himself when his attention is now being focused on something big..that is poking him on the ass.

"What? I'm just grabbing some of my glasses up here..here yah go. Sorry Jinyoungie we have cramped space here, but anyways I enjoy poking on your peaches baby. Can't wait for the day when I can finally bite on it." Jackson whispers as he walks away holding two glasses and grabbing the milk carton on the fridge.

Jinyoung slumped down as soon as the horny alpha walks away.

"What the heck are they doing to me?" He whines as he felt himself get hard at the thought of how good it will be to have Jackson's mouth on his ass.

He stood up and tries to calm his breath.

"Hey Jinyoung, oh you're cooking already, need some help?" Jaebum ask as he walks inside the kitchen noticing the smell inside, seems like someone here is feeling horny, he looks at the blushing Jinyoung who is looking elsewhere but him.

"Well someone here sure is feeling needy, need some help beta?" Jaebum smirked as he sat down on the kitchen stool.

"That is not my scent alpha.." Jinyoung gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Sure,,smells like you this scent is.." 

"It's Jackson's and mine okay? He's feeling horny and his scent makes me feel..things." Jinyoung weakly said as Jaebum frowned.

What the fuck is Jackson doing? Messing around with my beta?

"Well you better stop messing with him, he's already mated no matter how hard he might try to seduce you." Jaebum said as Jinyoung nooded.

"I know hyung, I will never want to try messing with a mated couple. Can you call the maknaes to help me here hyung? Thank you."

Jaebum look at him helplessly, he can't explain his plan towards the man without breaking the mating rules so he kept his mouth shut.

"And the orange juice is on the fridge, better give Youngjae some cookies as well of he's whining again." Jinyoung said as he turned his back on him.

Jaebum looks down looking beaten, he knows that Jinyoung is hurting but he cant do anything at the moment, he just walks away from his friend hoping that somehow it lessens the pain he is causing him.

Jinyoung felt him walk away and sigh, he is being bitchy again, wallowing in self pity. The truth is it is not Jaebum's fault that he turned out to be a beta, he can only blame fate for making him this way. He is the peacekeeper, the balance between the clashing sub genders, Alphas and Omegas, he is the calm voice between heated voices and soft whimpers and he knows his worth, it's just,,sometimes he wishes to be the one who is taken care of.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do?" Mark asked as he looks at his smug looking mate.

"Nothing..do you want some milk Markiepoo?" Jackson said which makes his lover roll his eyes at him.

"Spill it out, I can feel Jaebum's feeling irritated and I think I know you're the reason behind it."

"Let the grandpa be grumpy, he's just jealous that I can poke Jinyoungs plump ass, figuratively and literally." Jackson laugh as Mark shakes his head at his antics.

"Why someone is being naughty huh? Come here.." Mark growled as he grabs his lover.

"I hate submitting every single time Mark..just you wait after we had our beta. You aint pounding on my ass ever again." Jackson whines as Mark ignores him and shuts him up with a kiss. 

Mark shoved his tounge down his lovers throat both growling and fighting for dominace, not wanting to back off Jackson tries to have the upper hand but got distracted when Mark puts a hand on his waist, trails it down to his ass and grope him. Jackson whines loudly making the taller man smirk. And just when things are getting heated they smell him...Jinyoung just outside their door, probably just passing by since his room is two doors down.

The scent stopped by the door..Jinyoung can probably smell their desire.

"Hyung..he's outside.." Jackson whimpers as Mark contiues to trail kisses down his throat.

"Let him, let him smell how we want him." Mark said as he bites gently on his lover's neck earning a satisfied groan from him.

Jinyoung looks at the closed door in wonder, he can smell the two alpha's pheromones, a little too strong and the mixture can knock your breath for a few seconds but it still smell nice. Jinyoung stepped back when he heard moans inside, cheeks blushing at the thought of two alphas making love. He slowly walks away but stopped when he heard his name being moaned..probably by Jackson. He looks back with wide eyes and scrambled off as fast as he can.

He laid on his bed and wrapped his blanket all over himself.

"I'm beggining to feel so perverted. Aish.."

TBC^^


	4. Four

Bambam looks at Yugyeom who is staring at an unsuspecting Jinyoung, he shakes his head at the maknae, he sat down beside him and nudges him with his elbow.

"You do know that Jinyoung hyung has a thing for Jaebum hyung right?" He ask as Yugyeom looks at him and hooded.

"Yeah..but I also know that Jaebum will mate with Youngjae and Jinyoung will be broken because of it." Yugyeom replied as Bambam shakes his head back at him.

"Aish Maknae, you're so oblivious, Jaebum hyung likes him back. Everyone knows." Bambam insisted as Yugyeom stare back at him in confusion.

"Then why,,okay but still they can't be together because Jaebum has an omega now..he can mate two omegas but he can't mate with a beta so,.." 

"There are some loophole towards that rule, technically he has a choice on whether to mate another omega but if he chooses a beta, then he needs to follow a different way of courting. The one which is difficult for both parties as it involves secrecy, so the drama we are all watching right now is part of that courting." Bambam explained as they saw how Youngjae make his way towards the sweaty and tired Jinyoung, offering towels and water for him which he gladly accepts.

They talk and laugh for a while before the omega stood up and went back towards the pack alpha who is sitting a few steps away observing how his omega interact with Jinyoung. Youngjae leans towards Jaebum and whisper something to him which makes the man smile and looks back at Jinyoung.

"How come you know all these?" Yugyeom whines as he let his mind accepts the new information given by his friend.

"Because I am actually diligent in my studies pup.." Bambam sassily said as Yugyeom puts an arm around him.

"Hey Bammie, change topic anyways..you're going to present soon right? What secondary gender would you like to be?" Yugyeom cheekily said as Bambam nudge him on the side with his elbow.

"I want to be an omega so all of you will be crazy all over me." Bambam said with a laugh as Yugyeom shakes his head.

"Nah, you're not fit to be an omega, you're too..intense." Yugyeom said while Bambam looks at him in curiosity.

"What do you mean by intense?"

"I mean you're too, open minded, loud, extra, out going, happy go lucky...you're too sexy to be an omega." Yugyeom blurted out while Bambam laugh out loud.

"You don't want me to be an omega because I'm too sexy? Ah..maknae you're too cute. Tell me when you became an alpha alright? I'll let you help me with my heat. Aigoo.." Bambam pinches his cheeks as he stood up and walk towards Jinyoung.

Yugyeom shakes his head and pray to the heavens that his face is blush free. The thought of heats and being an alpha helping an omega makes him feel things. He stood up as the choreographer walks back in to resume their dance training.

He looks back at his smiling hyung.

Hyung, wait for me to become an alpha so I can protect you from them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not working Youngjae, he keeps on avoiding me." Jaebum mutter in irritation as he looks at Jinyoung who is being held hostage by the Markson couple.

"Don't worry hyung, I can sense that he is still attracted to you although this whole thing is taking a toll on him. I can also feel his growing irritation towards me, as if he is dreading contact with me, it makes me sad." Youngjae pouted at the thought, there is nothing more that he wants for his Jinyoung hyung to smother him with his warmth.

Jaebum heave a sigh as he berates himself mentally, he is the pack alpha and he needs to make sure that his omega is taken care of. Nuzzling on the smaller man's neck he lifted Youngjae and put him on his lap, growling gently on his neck to make the small omega calm down.

When he deemed that the smaller man has calm down enough he looks across the room and make eye contact with Jinyoung, he held the beta's steady gaze.

Please Jinyoung, don't feel hurt by this act. Please feel he want to be in my arms instead so that we can both feel the thread of the courting in our blood. Please..

Jaebum held his breath as he waited patiently for Jinyoung who finally looks down and avoided his gaze. He closes his eyes in dissapointment, he can never push through with his plan until the beta acknowledges the need to be with him without his interference. Jinyoung must answer his call on his own.

Mark held some water and threw one over Jackson who is unusually quiet and just simply sitting and observing his groupmates. He saw how Jaebum looks at Jinyoung who is wallowing in misery.

"Hey baby, want to have some fun with us later after our practice?" Jackson cheerfully ask Jinyoung who automatically shakes his head.

"Awww don't be like that, we have to have some fun okay? I don't want you to lock yourself in your room and cry for Jaebum." Jackson winks at the suddenly blushing man.

"I am not going to do that for him okay.." Jinyoung vehemently denied although he planned to do just that.

"Well then come with us and take your mind elsewhere. Here is Mark and I know he can convince you, hey babe..come and persuade our baby here." Jackson called his mate who looks at them and walks towards them immediately.

"What's up.."

"You, me and our baby will party later tonight, convinced him please." Jackson pointedly said as Jinyoung nervously looks at the two alpha beside him. 

"Hyung..." Jinyoung started to protest when Mark puts an arm around him, leaning close towards his ears.

"I am fine with any place you want to hang out although I wouldn't say no if you want the three of us to hang out in your bedroom. That would be fun.." Mark whispers the last words and Nuzzled the back of his ears making him whimper at the sudden feeling.

"Shit,,you make the sweetest sound baby." Jackson growled quietly as he felt his dick twitch at the sinful sounds coming out of the smaller man's mouth.

"Hey hyungs..better calm yourself before the pack alpha barges in your space, you are diluting the air with,,pervert smell...particularly strong one on you Jackson hyung." Bambam suddenly appears near them teasing Jackson who is sporting a hard on on his sweat pants.

"Shut up you underage twink...I'm gonna spank you for cockblocking us.." Jackson said as he looks at the smug looking Bambam.

"Oohh..kinky. Anyways hear what I said it's for your own good guys. And Jinyoung hyung..goodluck with these kinky perverts." Bambam laugh obnoxiously but stop suddenly when Mark looks at him with a frown.

"Okay..I gotta go now since LA Gangsta mode is on. Behave hyungline.." Bambam sassily walks back towards the observing Yugyeom.

"That Bambam sure is sassy.."

"He's annoying, period. Anyways..back to our topic, where do you want to go baby? Party or stay in your room." Jackson focuses his attention back to Jinyoung who looks at him and then to the hovering Mark.

"Let's go out." He whisper shyly as Jackson clap his hands in glee.

"I knew you will say that. Wear something sexy baby, I wanna show you off tonight." Jackson said excitedly as he looks at his mate who is gazing intently at Jinyoung. 

"You'll never regret this date with us." Mark said with a wink as Jinyoung blushed.

"Date? What do you mean hyung? We're just hanging out." Jinyoung awkwardly said as Jackson rolls his eyes at him.

"Yeah, you gonna hang out with our tounges shoved down your throat and our hands groaping your peaches..see Markiepoo he's too innocent for his own good. We need to sexify him." Jackson said as Mark smiled back at his mate.

"We will.."

Oh heck..what did I get myself into? - Jinyoung

TBC^^


	5. Five

Scent..

Scent is very important for the wolf race, it signifies your whole being, your personality, your sub gender and your status. 

Jinyoung closes his eyes as his nose was attacked by different scents, strong pheromones and he shivers as he anticipates what's to come. He held back a whimper as he felt Mark hyung's hands circle around his waist possessively. He doesn't acknowledged it but his inner wolf is preening at the attention this strong alpha clearly is giving him.

"Let's get inside now babe..but you have to follow our rule. Stay close to us, or if you want to dance and mingle around do it where we can still keep an eye on you." Mark said seriously as he laid out his term.

"Really hyung..you wouldn't keep me all to yourself?" Jinyoung asked as he saw how Jackson smirks.

"Well we want nothing more than to lock you in a room with us but we will not be too greedy for now. You have freedom when you're with us, we will do whatever you want just as long as you follow our rule." Jackson explains as they enters the club.

"Tonight, we're gonna party and have fun right? Let's go." Mark said excitedly as he hooded and wave towards acquaintances scattered all around the club.

Jinyoung looks around and smile brightly, his experience at going to clubs like these has been limited and excitement has been surging inside his blood as he looks around. The place has a chic and expensive look around, the DJ doing his thing as the crowd has some fun dancing the night away.

"Let's get some shots first I'm thirsty." Jackson dragged the two of them as they order something to drink Namjoon walks straight to Mark and shakes his hands.

"Hey..it's been a while Mark." The tall man greeted the alpha who shakes his hands back.

"Been busy, we just wanted to have some fun with Jinyoung here that's why we went here." Mark explains as Jinyoung takes a peek at Namjoon's face but look down quickly. Blushing at the thought that the BTS Leader is right in front of him looking at him with interest.

Namjoon chuckles at the action, sniffing the air around the smaller man. He held out his hands as he introduces himself to Jinyoung formally. 

"Hi little beta.. I'm Kim Namjoon, it's nice to formally meet you." He said with a smile which got wider when the taller man reaches out to shake his hands.

"The pleasure is mine alpha.." Jinyoung whispers but as his hands touches the taller man's hands he felt heat and energy courses through his veins. He squeaks in shock and jerks his hands away.

"Hey.,what's up?"Jackson reaches a hand around the beta who whimper and looks back at Namjoon in confusion.

"What happens Namjoon?" Mark said in a protective manner which was triggered as he saw how his pack mate flinches from the touch.

"I don't know hyung..its..when we touch each other,,I felt something and I guess Jinyoung hyung did too." Namjoon answers which was supported by Jinyoung's nooding.

Jackson looks at Mark intently silently communicating with his mate. Mark sighed then nooded.

"Namjoon..there you are." Seokjin said as he walks towards the now silent group.

"Yeah..I just met Jinyoung hyung here with Mark and Jackson." Namjoon explains while still looking at the smaller man intently.

"Hi I'm Kim Seokjin, nice to finally meet you little beta..awww stop hiding behind Jackson sweety, show us your pretty face." Seokjin cheerfully said as if talking to a baby.

Jinyoung's attention shifted from the tall, intimidating aura of the leader to the packs oldest member. Mr. Worldwide handsome is truly breath taking.

Namjoon coughs awkwardly, looking around.

"Well see you around then. Let's go Seokkie hyung." Namjoon waved as he turns around but lifted an eyebrow towards Jinyoung who blushes at the act.

Jackson cleared his throat and smile down at Jinyoung.

"Let's have something to drink then babe,,..Mark can you order up for us babe..well go to our usual spot." He said as he puts an arm around Jinyoung.

"Jackson..what do you think that is? I felt weird with Namjoon." Jinyoung innocently asked while the taller man gritted his teeth.

"Don't think about that anymore Jinyoung..you're here with us right." Jackson whines and pouted which makes the beta smile at his silliness. 

"Yeah..I'm with you." Jinyoung said as he reaches out to hold the man's hands.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..what the heck was that.." Seokjin asked their Pack Alpha as they sit around on their reserved VIP room. The maknaes looking at the two in curiosity while Hoseok and Yoongi stay silent but observant.

"What are you talking about hyung?" Taehyung asked when he can't take the suspense anymore.

"I think I just met a potential mate."

The group was shocked as they all stared at their leader.

"But,.Joonie..he's a beta, just like me."  Seokjin quietly said as he sat upright on his seat.

"Wait..who are we talking about here?" Hoseok asked as he looks lost.

"Park Jinyoung from the Got7 pack, supposedly as beta..he came inside this freaking club smelling like a beta but his scent changes after I had physical contact with him." Namjoon calmly said as he think things through.

Seokjin gasp in surprise. A beta changing scent? Was it triggered by Namjoon's alpha pheromones? Was meeting a potential mate the cause for this..rare sub gender change?

"But he's still here Joonie..what if..."

"Two alphas are with him now, they can keep him safe."

"Hyung..are you going to court the beta?" Jungkook asked as Taehyung bops him on the head.

"Namjoon hyung is a Pack Alpha..he can only mate with omegas.."

"This is soon confusing.." Jimin whines.

"I think this is a rare case of a Second Presentation." Namjoon explains it to his group who is soon immense at the discussion.

"So..you're saying that he isn't a real beta, but an omega which was suppressed deep inside him. It got triggered when he is exposed to other alphas not included in his pack." 

"Very good Seokjin hyung..but I think his wolf saw me as a potential mate too that's why his body reacted in no time..the change is minimal but its there..it's starting. His body will change."

"Well we need to expand the house now." Yoongi drawled out and as everybody looks at him in surprise.

"What's with the look, I know Namjoon enough to know that he is interested in the man." Namjoon blushes at the statement but nooded his head enthusiastically.

"I do like him, I was interested a while back and when I saw him personally.. Well I'm pretty sure all of you here will like him too." Namjoon chuckles as he looks around.

"We need to have him."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung is having a nice chat with Baekhyun while the two alpha mates are talking seriously.

"We shouldn't have brought him here.." Jackson hisses.

"Well everything is done, we can't do anything about it."

"But what if Namjoon courts him too..it'll be harder for us what's with all the competition. I say we bring him home now, and claim him as ours."

"We can't do that babe..not without his consent."

The two continues to argue when the sweetest smell hits their noses. They look around and saw Jinyoung dancing with Baekhyun..the smell weakens after a while but then it thickens once again as they saw Jinyoung dancing towards Namjoon who stood stock still..looking at the beta like a wolf waiting for his prey.

"Shit!!" The two alphas curses as they stood up quickly pushing their way towards the two.

Why does my head spins like this? I'm not drunk but why..where is that scent from?..hmm it smells soon good,.ha..Namjoon?..

Jinyoung wanted to be with the taller man, craving the alpha smell that calls out to him.

Stop right there little beta,..before I loose my control over my wolf and claim you right here in the middle of the dance floor.

Namjoon's eyes changes from brown to a golden hue..signalizing his internal fight with his alpha wolf.

"No!! Jinyoung baby..come here.." Jackson shouted through the crowd which makes Jinyoung wakes up from the daze he was in. Mark grabs his arms and shove him towards Jackson who engulfs him in comforting hug.

Mark growls threateningly towards Namjoon who growls back but was held back by Yoongi, Hoseok quickly grabs their Pack Alpha's head and forces the man to leans down on his head and sniffs out his calming omega scent.

"I think you should go home now guys..party's over with the beta right here. Sorry for all this mess alright." Yoongi calmly said as Mark backs down from his protective stance and nooded, herding his mate and Jinyoung out.

"I think we should go back home too hyung..Namjoon is still agitated." Hoseok weakly said as he felt how their Pack Alpha bites him on the neck.

Yoongi nooded in agreement.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum smelled them before they are near..and he doesn't like the scent that clungs deep on his beta. Growling low on his throat, he barges out of his shared bedroom and waits.

Jackson comes in first followed by a flustered Jinyoung who keeps on biting his lips and then Mark closes the door.

"Where have you been?" He lashes out at them but was looking at Jinyoung who avoids his eyes.

"We just came from the club..and.."

Jaebum didn't let Jackson finish when he walks towards Jinyoung and nuzzle him non too gently on the neck.

"You smell different.. You smell like someone laid a hand on you." Jaebum looks at the three with a fully golden eyes on. His alpha has taken over,infuriated that the beta it is courting has been exposed to some other alphas.

Jackson lowers his head but worriedly looks back at his mate who didn't back down from the alpha and was staring at him straight back.

Jackson is not worried oh no..Mark can take on Jaebum anytime, he can challenge him for the alpha position and win if he wanted to it's just his mate doesn't have any interest in being a pack alpha mainly because of him..because Mark loves him..eventhough they are both alphas.

Jackson is worried for the new couch they ordered once these two alphas goes head to head they will need to hire someone to renovate the whole place entirely. 

And just when he started to reach out to calm them Jinyoung collapse and he has no choice but to drag him away from the intense scene.

As he heard crashes and growls downstairs he laid down the beta on the bed.

"Well goodbye brand new couch..goodbye living room." He mutters under his breath.

"Baby..we are starting to fight because of you.Who will you cheer on huh? I hope it's me..I'm addicted to your warm smile."

Jackson kiss him on the cheeks as he walks out to see the mess downstairs.

TBC^^

A/N : Twitter : gwenGotlucky Insta : gwen.gotlucky (follow me pls. lol)


	6. Six

Jaebum's breath catches in his throat as he tries to calm himself, he looks at the living room and saw the extent of the damage they've done, Mark also realizes how they wrecked the living room.

"Shit,."

"You should've never taken Jinyoung out! What were you thinking?!" Jaebum gritted his teeth as he turns towards Mark who looks at him coldly.

"He's not your property Jaebum, you have already claimed Youngjae you don't have to have another mate!" Mark said back.

"He is mine! Even you should know by now that I am courting him!" Jaebum growled.

"Don't be so fucking selfish Jaebum, I want him as well, Jackson wants him as our mate. Heck even Joon wants..." Mark stopped his ranting as he realizes that he has said too much.

"Kim Namjoon,...Pack Alpha of Bangtan Pack.What the fuck are you guys thinking?? To put another head Alpha on the mix will not do us any good!" Jaebum growls as he felt his omega peeking on the door looking at all the mess.

"He's not gonna claim Jinyoung, he's ours!" Mark insisted.

"You don't know anything! Jinyoung is a free wolf, he can be courted by everyone, even those who aren't in his own pack!" Jaebum shouted in anger. Yugyeom walks in with Youngjae in tow.

"Hyungs please stop fighting, you're scaring Youngjae and Bambam." The maknae said and a shout coming from his and Bambam's said room was heard saying "I'm not scared! Please continue killing each other!"

Mark ignores them as he looks at Jaebum, clearly upset at what he heard.

"You...you didn't put any mark on him? He's not ours?" 

"He is bonded to us and to our pack but if he chooses to go along and join his mate's pack he can leave anytime he wants."

"Why didn't you mark him...tell me..why?!!" Mark shouted as Jackson walks in and puts an arm around him, trying to comfort and calm his mate.

"Because at that time I have Youngjae, it will be unfair to him if I mark someone else when I am courting him, plus that is my first unknown gift towards the beta."

"What? By making him not included???what a nice gift!" Mark sarcastically said as he turns and grabs Jackson by the waist, nuzzling his head on his scent gland to better calm his nerves.

"By giving him freedom."

"Well now that you gave some freedom over him someone else might take him away from us and its all because of you." Mark hisses as he walks out of the room dragging his mate with him.

"Uhm..I'll call the cleaners hyung." Yugyeom walks out as well leaving Youngjae with his mate.

"Jaebum hyung..I'm sorry." Youngjae started which makes Jaebum surprised and turns towards him confusedly.

"Why are you apologizing Youngjae? You didn't do anything.."

"Sorry for being in the way, if I didn't present as an omega none of this things will happen, you will probably fight more for Jinyoung and every one else will be happy." Youngjae quietly said as he blamed himself for everything.

Jaebum sigh and walks towards his omega enveloping the small man in his tight hug.

"I'm sorry you have to see that, it's not your fault. I didn't court you just because you're an omega, I did because you're my friend, my confidant, you're beautiful and selfless, you tried to understand how my heart wants you and love Jinyoung. I do want you and you should never doubt your value to me." Jaebum said as he tries to push the thought of Jinyoung away from his mind and focus on his omega.

"Hyung...do you still want me?" Youngjae look up with a pout.

"Let me erase all those doubts eh? Come to our bedroom now." Jaebum huskily said and as they walk down the corridor Bambam shouted something for them.

"Pack Alpha please renovate our dorm make the rooms soundproof, you're all sullying the maknae's pureness!!"

"Shut up Bambam.." They heard Yugyeom mumbles inside their shared room.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----

"Chill pill love.." Jackson whispers as he led his mate inside their room.

"Where is he?" 

"In his own room, it might make his sleep more relaxed by knowing that he's inside his own room."

"We have a problem now babe..what if Namjoon.." 

"He did have some scent change after his encounter with him. What does this mean Mark?" Jackson worriedly asked.

"I don't know but I don't feel good about this."

Jackson's phone rings and as they both look at it they look at each other nervously.

Namjoon is calling.

"Hey..Jonnie..why are you calling its almost 12 man.." Jackson answers the phone not trusting his mates mouth when talking to a potential threat.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you guys went home safe." 

"Yes we did, thanks for checking on us."

"Listen, I'm interested in getting to know Jinyoung much better, I can smell from him that he is a free wolf, can you please pass on your pack alpha's number so that I can...." Namjoon said but got cut off rudely by Mark.

"No..he's ours, whatever your plan is stop it. He will be our mate, Jackson and I already stake some claim." 

"Well, anyone can stake some claim on him as I said, he smells like a free wolf. Well if youre not gonna help us with this then we'll find our own way. Thanks anyways guys." Namjoon ended the call and Jackson looks worriedly at his mate.

"Everything is a mess.."

\------❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Jinyoung continues to rest, sleeping like a log and dreaming of his packmates.

He saw a smiling Jaebum, so handsome and strong, he saw Youngjae with the sweetest smile and the happiest laugh, he saw the charismatic Mark who makes him swoon just with an intense stare, he saw the energetic Jackson who shows his sweet dorky side only to him, he saw the sassy Bambam with his baby maknae..everything is well.. Everything is peaceful...how he wish things will stay as it is when he woke up.

But then wakefulness knocks on his consciousness, he started to feel the heat.

Jinyoung hasn't seen this coming..After all the pain he felt when Jaebum left him due to his beta status, after the man he love choose Youngjae who presented as an omega over him..this happens.

Unbearable heat..the scent of him turning into peaches and cream, eyes rolled back to the back of his head, sweat littered his body, slick pouring out of him, neck itching for a claiming bite. He presented as an omega..and it causes chaos.

A knock was heard.

"Hyung? Are you awake? What is happening, we can smell you!" Bambam knocks incessantly on the door but Jinyoung felt drained and weak, he stumbles as he forces himself to walk on the door and locked it.

He looks down and saw how drenched his pants has been, he felt dizzy with the heat.

"Call the manager hyungs..Bambam please. I think I'm sick, something's wrong with me.." Jinyoung whispers but Bambam seems to catch on.

"I'll call the manager hyung, just hold on and wait!" Bambam scrambles towards the living room area, swallowing nervously as he heard Mark's loud growls and the sound of scuffling inside the two Alpha Mate's room. Jackson hyung will have his hands full with controlling his alpha mate as well as controlling his own wolf.

Yugyeom nervously walks towards Bambam.

"What is happening, I heard the commotion in the two alphas room, now Jaebum hyung is growling low...but everything seems quiet in their room." 

"I bet Jaebum hyung is fucking Youngjae when this happens, he's probably stuck inside his omega now so he can't do anything stupid for awhile. All he can do now is wait before barging and joining Mark hyung in the show of dominance." Bambam explains as he greeted the manager hyung on the phone.

"What stuck?..what do you mean?" Yugyeom asked making the smaller man rolls his eyes at him.

Bambam informed their manager about the situation and as they are on the way, all of them will just have to wait. They both gasp and clung to each other as they saw Mark barges out of the room running towards Jinyoung's room.

Jackson runs after his mate but they saw the pained look on his face, eyes changing colors incessantly, from gold to black.

Yugyeom straightens up as he walks towards his hyung.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Jackson hyung, I can't just stand here, we have to do something!" Yugyeom said as he prayed for courage, he barges in the scuffle helping Jackson with Mark who's wolf has completely taken over.

"Mark,,babe..you need to stop. Everything is confusing right now and we need you to control your wolf." Jackson begs his mate who is still trashing, trying to kick open the door to Jinyoung's room.

Jinyoung heard the commotion outside and felt bad for his packmates. He alway screw things over, he is the reason for all this mess. He doesn't deserve being in this pack, he's always the burden.

With the help of Yugyeom they dragged Mark into the living room and wait. Almost ten minutes later the manager arrived and he has brought a small group with him.

Namjoon stood tall and calm just like what all Pack Alpha should.

"Hello, we're here to help with Jinyoung's second presentation." He announced to the frozen Got7 pack.

Mark crouch low on attack mode, eyes targeting Namjoon who was shielded immediately by Jungkook and Taehyung.

"I've been expecting a bad welcome so I bring the maknae's with me to subdue some of your hot headed alphas."

Mark attacks and Jackson follows soon, not letting his mate be taken down by two alphas.

"Oh dear..we can't have a freaking normal living room you know, these alphas always ruins it Manager hyung." Bambam complains towards their manager who ignores the fight and walks towards Jinyoung's room. Namjoon follows accompanied by Hoseok.

Manager stops by the door.

"Jinyoung, it's manager hyung."

"Hyung, I felt sick, something's wrong with me."

"Open the door now Jinyoung.. We have to see what is happening." The manager kindly said.

"But..you..you're with him.." Jinyoung whispers, smelling the Alpha's scent, soothing and relaxing.

"He will not harm you, we just need to make sure."

"O..okay." Jinyoung weakly opens the door.

Bambam gasp as he saw Jinyoung, slumped on the floor, slick seeping out of him, drenched in sweat.

"Hyung.."

Jinyoung only has eyes on Namjoon.

"Alpha...it hurts.."

"I'm here omega, we're here to help you."

TBC^^


	7. Seven

Jinyoung whimpers as Namjoon comes closer, he saw how the BTS Pack Alpha sniffs at his scent, savoring the sweet smell without losing control of his wolf. The smaller man immediately settles down after basking in this particular alpha's calming aura.

Namjoon hovers over him. "Are you calm down enough Jinyoung?" 

"Yes..."

"What do we do now? Do you have any knowledge on this Namjoon?" Manager hyung asked the taller man who nooded and looks at the crowd inside the room.

"He presented as an Omega, it might be triggered by him meeting other Alpha's who isn't his packmate, now his heat arrived in full force due to his Omega nature being suppressed for so long." 

"What shall we do? We need to help him!" Bambam said as Hoseok walks closer to the omega.

"Hi Jinyoung, my name is Hoseok and I'm just like you,..I want to help you with your heat? Will that be okay?" Hoseok cheerfully said as Jinyoung takes a look at him, wondering if he could trust the other man.

"You can trust him, he's an omega like you. He will accompany you through your first heat." Namjoon kindly said but turns around quickly when he smell another wolf coming inside the cramped bedroom.

"What makes you think that you can order my pack like that? Get the fuck away from Jinyoung." Jaebum hisses dangerously as he looks at the other Pack Alpha heatedly.

"Thanks for the offer Hoseok but I am an omega too, as Jinyoung's pack mate I think I should be the one to accompany him." Youngjae said as he looks all around him.

They all look back at the slumped Jinyoung.

The beta turns omega looks down, staring hard on the floor as he turns away from the sight of Jaebum, his love, naked from the waist up, smelling like him..smelling like his mate and of sweat and sex.

"I want Hoseok.." He whisper making the room tense.

Youngjae gave an insulted gasp, looking at Jinyoung like a betrayed lover.

"Hyung..." Youngjae started crying.

"Jinyoung, stop this nonsense, Youngjae just wanted to help." Jaebum defended his omega.

"I don't want his help.." Jinyoung weakly said as Hoseok grabs his arms to steady him.

"You,,,you will accept his help. Now Jinyoung!" Jaebum shouted in frustration, temper flaring as he saw other hands touching what he considered as his.

"I WONT" Jinyoung shouted, voice laced with pain.

"Shut it Jaebum hyung! Jinyoung hyung doesn't want your Omega's help, what's with the two of you smelling like cum and sex! Stop hurting Jinyoung!!" Yugyeom shouted back growling low on his throat, his breathing became labored as sweat begins to drop.

"Shit..manager hyung..I think the maknae is presenting." Bambam said in wonder as he smelled Yugyeom's spicy scent, mix with a hint of cherry.

The manager look at the scene in frustration.

"Jaebum, take care of the maknae. It's your responsibility, as for Jinyoung we all have his best interest at heart and I agree about his decision, if Hoseok makes him more comfortable then we should let him be with him."

Bambam nooded his head as he tries to help in anyway he can.

"Just call me if you need anything Hoseok hyung." 

Jaebum looks frustrated but grabbed the frozen maknae who struggles in his tight hold. Youngjae looks at his mate.

"Lets go now, Jinyoung doesn't need us anyways." The omega spitefully said, still hurt at his own packmates rejection.

Jaebum looks back at Jinyoung who is now enveloped inside Hoseok's embrace, he bared his teeth as a warning for the Omega. Namjoon answers back with a growl.

"Dont you threaten Hoseok, I will end you if you lay a finger on him."

"Stop it! Jaebum go outside deal with the maknae, Bambam check on the four fighting alphas, Namjoon you're gonna stay or what? We still need information with regards to Jinyoung's condition." Manager hyung said as they hurried with his order.

Namjoon look at the manager.

"I will stay hyung, I will not let our omega stay here alone. Thanks for helping us."

"No, thanks for helping us. This pack is a mess, I'll be going to inform the agency and be back to check the situation later." Manager hyung pats Namjoon's back and went outside.

"Alpha, help me carry him inside the bathroom, we need to submerge him in ice cold water to help with the heat." Hoseok said as he tries to pick up the whimpering Omega.

"I..I don't know if I can control my wolf any longer.." Namjoon hesitates.

Hoseok looks up at the alpha with something in his eyes.

"Focus on me Alpha..focus on my smell." Hoseok quietly said which makes Namjoon surprise but nooded his head anyway. He walks towards him and lifted Jinyoung up, trying not to breath though his nose he puts the smaller man down as Hoseok filled the tub with water.

Namjoon looks shyly at the flushed omega, looking at him with want in his eyes, body leaning towards him as his wolf reacts so sweetly towards Namjoon's scent.

"I have to go now Hoseok, I'll bring the maknaes home, grab some clothes and return back to you." Namjoon pats his pack Omega's head and walks out fast as he can.

Hoseok looks longingly towards the open door.

"Yes please, return to me." He whispers as he glumly went back to massaging Jinyoung's scalp with water, massages the tension on his neck and shoulder.

Jinyoung still feels a little hazy but felt relieved by the cold water. Bambam takes a peek in side, "Hoseok hyung, do you need anything?"

"Please bring some ice..we're gonna need it when the second bout of heat returns."

"Okay hyung!" Bambam ran out of the room.

"Hey Jinyoung, you're quite popular huh? Everyone is fighting for you." Hoseok chuckles.

"N,.nnoo..I want...him.." Jinyoung pathetically said he cried, thinking about how he hurt his packmate Youngjae, how he rejected his help, how he disobeys his own Pack Alpha, all because of hate, he hates how they always hurt him, cut his heart out with a single action.

"Shhh..there there, let it all out. Don't hold it in, don't be ashamed to cry omega. Its the only outlet for us, to ease the pain inside."

"I didn't mean it..they're my friends and I'm ruining everything."

"You love that Jaebum huh? But he has courted another, you're late in presenting as an omega." Hoseok concluded as he his hands went lower to massage Jinyoung's back.

"It's hard to love someone who has someone else already... This one sided love is killing me every single day." Jinyoung cried his heart out while Hoseok stopped what he is doing to hug and comfort the omega.

"I know what you feel..be strong Jinyoung. Life is unfair for us, for those whose fate has been twisted. You have to toughen yourself up honey."

"You know what I feel? You love someone?" Jinyoung asked before whinning loudly as his stomach gets cramped again.

"Yes..I'm in love with an Alpha who never ever shares his rut with me. He's the reason why I  never share my heat with anyone."

Jinyoung looks at the strong omega who smiles at him brightly as if he's not hurting inside. He's so used to the pain that you can't even see it on his eyes anymore.

 

"Is it..Namjoon?" He asked as another wave of his painful heat came with a vengeance. Jinyoung wanted to cry out loud but held himself back and tries to control himself.

"Yes..I guess I'm just like you huh.." Hoseok bitterly smile at the thought.

Jinyoung held his hands and hugs the other man.

"Pack alphas are jerks..they have an emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Yes they are..but we love them anyways."

Hoseok helps Jinyoung as much as he can, massaging tense muscles, cooling his overheated body, drying him off while still wrapping him in a damp cloth, even presenting a new set of toys.

"Hyung..no..I've never done that before.." Jinyoung embarassingly said as he looks at the wide variety of dildos that Hoseok is excitingly showing him.

"What, are you telling me that..you've never put anything inside your..." 

"Yes!" Jinyoung said with a flustered face.

Hoseok is amazed at what he heard and knew for a fact that this is a huge disadvantage by the current situation.

"Well, this toy is an important tool for you right now. As you're spending your heat alone you should chase your own relief, thats the only way for you to keep the heat away."

"I..I don't know how.." Jinyoung bites his lips in worry, scared at what's to come.

Hoseok look at him before walking towards the door. 

"Stay here, I'll just talk to your Alpha..but I need Namjoon here first before I went near that man." Hoseok closes the door ahis head around, sniffing the scent around, peeking hishead inside the wrecked living room he saw Bambam emerging from the kitche area.

"Bambam, thank God I saw you." Hoseok waved the man forward.

"What is it Hoseok hyung, do you need anything?"

"Yes, listen we have a slight problems.. jinyoung is..inexperienced in using the toys." 

"Oh,..so what shall we do.." 

"As much as I don't want to we need to inform your pack alpha about this. I am an Omega but I'm not in your pack, so I am not allowed to share his..first.." Hoseok tentatively said. 

Bambam stood frozen, one part of him feels happy for Jaebum.. Finally the man will have the chance to be with Jinyoung, on the other hand he felt bad for Jinyoung as he knows his hyung is trying to avoid their Pack Alpha at all cost, and then he felt afraid to feel the wrath of the Makson couple when those two realized that he has anything to do with this no matter how minimal it is.

"Can you..why don't you talk straight to Jaebum hyung he is calm enough right now."

"I can't, my Pack Alpha is not yet here, and as an Omega I just can't start a conversation with other pack's Pack Alpha." He explained.

"But..Jinyoung hyung talked to Namjoon.."

"Oh but Namjoon is the one who initiates the conversation on that one so..no problem."

"I..but..Mark hyung will kill me...aish.."

"I'll go and get Jaebum hyung.." Bambam said with a sigh.

He walks towards Jaebum's room and knocked.

"Hyung..as Pack Alpha, you need to help the newly presented omega to play with his toys." Bambam said in a rush as Jaebum stared at him in confusion.

"Toys?"

"You know..dildos, vibrators, butt plugs..." He embarrassingly said while Jaebum stands up straight.

"Why..why can't Hoseok help..."

"Because Jinyoung hyung is inexperienced, other wolf cannot share our pack mate's first time so you..as the head alpha is the only one eligible enough to teach him."

Jaebum gave an awkward nod and said that he'll come.

When Bambam returns to Jinyoung's room, Hoseok seems satisfied with the answer.

"This wil help speeding up his relief and recovery. I just hope everything went well you know."

"Don't worry..they will."

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Eight

Jaebum walks towards Jinyoung's room with a purpose, having explained the things to be done to his Omega, he is relieved to know that Youngjae doesn't harbor any hate towards Jinyoung and will continue to support him in his goal to have the man as his second mate. He nervously takes a deep breath, thinking things through. The maknae who presented as an alpha is now being subdued by Mark and Jackson who has no idea on what's going on. He only has Bambam as their mediator. 

He knocks on it before opening the door, Hoseok looks at him, relief etched on his face as soon as he saw him.

"Hoseok..sorry for being rude back then I'm just.." Jaebum awkwardly said but Hoseok cuts him up with a careless wave.

"Don't worry about it alpha, I know you're all tense and all that but really enough with the small talk, Jinyoung is in pain right there and you said you'll help right?" 

"Yes,,yes I will. If he will let me I mean.." Jaebum looks down.

"I already explained everything to him and he will cooperate this time cause..it hurts like shit and he has no other options so..treat him well alpha. I'll go now and camp somewhere else, I'll return to clean him up when you guys are finished." Hoseok smiled and turns to go but not before stopping by the door.

"Oh..and another thing.. You're just supposed to help him used the toys and pleasure himself Alpha..you're not supposed to claim him..yet. Bye bye." Hoseok cheekily said as he walks out of the room. 

Jaebum nervously looks at the bathroom where he heard Jinyoung's whimpering in pain. He immediately walks towards it.

"Jinyoung, it's me. I'm going in alright?" Jaebum said through the door.

Jinyoung is feeling weird, he heard Jaebum's voice but it's blurry, like he's hearing things at the back of his head. Eyes glazing as he felt the unbearable heat takes a toll on his body he looks towards where the gentle hum of his love's voice was heard. His love..yes he did love Jaebum.

"Jaebum.." Jinyoung croaked as he felt himself basked in an unknown sensation.

"Yes...babe..I'm here. I'm gonna take care of you, will you let me?" Jaebum huskily said as his wolf was fighting for freedom, getting crazy by this Omega's scent, he just want to bite him and mark him as his. But he doesn't need that right now, at this moment Jinyoung, the love of his life, his friend, band mate and packmate need his help.

Jinyoung breath labored as he looks up at that face, the face he's been dreaming of for years, everything else blurred as he focuses his sight on Jaebum, inhaling the alpha's intoxicating scent.

"Help me..hyung..I need you" Jinyoung said the words, hiding his feelings behind the words I NEED YOU.

Jaebum immediately grabs him and pulled him out of the tub, he can still feel the younger man's overheated skin. He carried him inside the bedroom laying him gently on the bed, looking at Jinyoung's nakedness like a man starved.

"Hyung don't look at me..I'm ugly.." Jinyoung whines as he hides his face behind his hands.

"Don't ever say you're ugly, you're not."

"Then why you don't want me..you said you will mate with me.. But you broke your words.. You chose him." Jinyoung cried hard as he let his feelings out, he realizes that Hoseok is right, keeping it inside himself is not healthy, it's a poison that will kill him from deep within.

Jaebum opens his mouth to answer back but shuts it up as soon as he realizes the pain he inflicted on the one he loves the most. He grabs the smaller man and hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry Jinyoung, for not keeping up with my words. I am at the time where I need to mate.. And I tried to find a way to be with you but there are rules to follow. I propose to step down on being the Pack Alpha but you're against that as well.." Jaebum sadly said as he tried to console Jinyoung.

The Omega turns his head away in shame, he is really a selfish person. He only thinks about himself, not minding how other people really feels about the situation. Like now, he never thought of other reasons as to why Jaebum will do those things, hurting him in the process when the truth is both of them are hurting.

"Hyung..do you mean..do you still want me?" Jinyoung gasp as he cried when another painful bout of his heat retuns.

"Yes..I never stopped wanting you Jinyoung...I like Youngjae, I want him as my mate..my wolf acknowledges that he will do as our mate but I love you. I always has and always will..I will explain everything once your heat passed okay? It is time we clear things up. But for now let me help you." Jaebum hovers all over him as well finally kissing him on the lips, the smaller man's mind being clouded with heat has acknowledge the strong alpha who's with him inside the room.

Opening his mouth, granting access to that invading tounge, he whimpers as he felt how Jaebum maps out his mouth, tracing his tounge inside, gently coaxing his tounge in a duel, sipping on his saliva like its the best thing the alpha has tasted.

They kissed each other, scared that this might be the last time they will have the chance to do so. Jaebum leans back after a while, looking intently at how swollen Jinyoung's kiss has been after his assault.

Cursing under his breath as his wolf answers the needy whines from Jinyoung's wolf, calling out to him, begging to be claimed, begging to be marked and fucked.

He closes his eyes as he fights for control, he will not give in to his baser instinct. He touches a finger on the younger's pink nipples wanting to lick and suck on it but decided against it as it might trigger his wolf more. 

"Now lets get on with this heat, Hoseok said he gave you some toys right?" 

Jinyoung nods his head and motions towards the box that laid open on the bedside table.

Jaebum grabs the box see the lubes, didlos ad vibrators. He showed the lube towards Jinyoung.

"You won't need this one as your body produces slick which helps in lubricating your insides, when you're a beta you should have used this when having sex. Now this well..I'm sure you know what is this didos uses are."

"For penetration, used for self pleasure." Jinyoung embarrassedly said as he looks at the dildo held in his hyung's hands.

"Lift your legs baby..open it wide." Jaebum said, gritting his teeth as he fights for control.

Jinyoung obeyed him instantly, folding his knees and lifting it up presenting his pink puckered entrance towards the Pack Alpha who's eyes shifted from Gold to Brown in successive motion, Jaebum coldly sweats as he felt his control slipped through his fingers.

This is bad,,if I can't control my wolf..I would claim Jinyoung without his consent. And I can't...fuck..I need help.

He stand up suddenly and opens it wide shouting for Bambam who went over as soon as he can.

"What's up hyung?"

"I need Jackson here, I can't control my wolf..I need help." Jaebum said as he gritted his teeth, as Pack Alpha he has excellent control on his own wolf but his emotions are messing up with his head. He needs help.

Bambam looks at him with hesitant eyes, knowing how their pack alpha is letting this once in a lifetime opportunity slipped through his fingers.

"Are you sure Jaebum hyung?.."

Jaebum looks troubled, but thinking that Jinyoung's need should come first he is firm with his decision.

"Yes..Jinyoung's welfare should be our first priority before anything else.."

"They will come here after I fetch them hyung, Yugyeom has calmed down enough." Bambam pats his hyung's shoulder as he ran away as fas as he can. Jaebum turns back inside with a sulking and pouting Omega who's wolf has now finally taken over.

"Jinyoungie.."

"No..Alpha don't come near Youngie..you don't want us." Jinyoung fiercely said as he clutches the blanket on the bed, wrapping it around his body.

"Young-ah..I do want you,.I want to claim you but not like this,.." He grabs the blanket away from Jinyoung as he gropes his glorious body, pinching on his hardened nipples and sucking on his milky white neck,

"You don't know how much I want to fuck you right now.." Jaebum gritted his teeth and yelped as Jinyoung surprisingly turns them over, he's now on his back while the Omega is straddling him, seductively grinding his ass on Jaebum's hard length.

"Then take me alpha..take me and fuck me, slam your dick inside me and make me cum." Jinyoung's wolf said as he continues to seduce his alpha.

Jaebum growls deeply as his eyes turns golden signalling his defeat in his internal battle with his wolf. He grabbed the Omega's waist intent on forcing him down and fuck the shit out of him when he heard another growl coming from the doorway.

"Jaebum!! Need some help??" Jackson asked through the door. 

Golden eyes receedes as he heard his packmates voice. He thank the lord for Jackson's timely arrival. He saw how Jinyoung sniffs the new wolf and practically purrs in satisfaction, the Omega's wolf is pleased that more alpha has come in to help with his heat.

He sat up and tries to get away from Jinyoung to no avail as the youngerwrapped his legs around his waist, clutching on his neck. He sighed and walks towards the locked door with the younger clinging to him like a koala..a very seductive looking koala.

He opens the door wide, seeing Mark and Jackson's shocked faces when they saw a very naked Jinyoung clinging on to Jaebum.

"What the,," Jackson said with a frown.

"I need you two to control me while I teach Jinyoung how to use his toys.."

"What toys? Those pathetic dildos? Jinyoung baby,.you can use our own dicks as your toy..would you like that?" Mark said with an evil smile as he saw how the blue omega eyes locked in on him looking at him up and down, licking his lips as he smells his powerful scent.

Jinyoung nooded his head.

"I want all three of you....But I need to be sure.."

"About what baby.." Jackson excitedly asked as he strokes his dick through his sweatpants.

"If you're all big enough."

Mark and Jaebum curses as their wolf go crazy at the sudden sweet smell that permeates the air as Jinyoung produces double the amount of slick his hole clenching, preparing to be assaulted by three strong alphas.

Jackson is the only one who has total control over his wolf as he walks towards Jinyoung who is now looking at him.

"Come here so you can play baby.." Jackson huskily said as he opens his arms coaxing the omega to let go of the pack alpha who is struggling for control.

Jinyoung looks back towards Jaebum leaning closer to whisper on his ears.

"I'm not done with you yet alpha.." He whispers as he let himself slide down and be grabbed by Jackson who nuzzles him and licks on his scent gland earning a moan from him.

"You smell so fucking good Omega..present yourself t your alphas." Jackson orders him which he gladly did, jumping on the bed and turning on all fours lifting ass showing how wet and ready his hole is.

"Fuck look at that...Mark babe..want a taste?" Jackson puts out his dick and pump his hands up and down as he looks a that pink puckered entrance.

"Who has first dibs on this one.." Mark ask Jaebum who looks conflicted.

"Jinyoung baby, we all want to eat you out, who do you want first.?" Jackson asked.

"Mark hyung,..." Jinyoung whines earning a disappointed grunt from Jaebum. Jinyoung looks at him.

"I want Jaebum's cock in my mouth.." He announced to the shocked trio.

Jackson pouted as he looks at their omega.

"What about me.."

"I want to touch your dick and later you will be rewarded  if you're patient enough alpha.." Jinyoung puts a hand on his ass cheeks spreading himself open as he wiggles his plump ass towards Mark's direction.

"I need some tounge on my ass, dick on my hands and mouth right now!!" He bitchily said as his heats pain reruns again.

The three alphas look at each other before walking towards the omega who makes them loose their minds. 

TBC^^

 

 

 


	9. Nine

Jinyoung screams in pleasure as he felt how Mark's tounge stabbed his hole, the man is an excellent rapper and he just proven how much talented his tounge is.

Separating his mouth from Jaebum's long dick, he moans out loud. Pleased by how the alpha is pleasuring him.

"Ahhhh...alpha..yes lick my pussy just like that.." Jinyoung's wolf lewdly said as Mark growls low on his throat.

Jackson gave a messy pump on his cock and curses under his breath.

"Damn..Jinyoungie's wolf is hot,..but talking like that to us is bad baby boy...punish him Jaebum ah...choke him with your alpha cock." Jackson orders the alpha who smirk, grab a fistful of Jinyoung's hair and shove his face all over his cock.

Jinyoung moans as he nuzzled that hard thick cock, putting his mouth out and sucking on its mushroom head, Jaebum let's out a pleased sigh which turns into a groan as Jinyoung suddenly deepthroats him, taking as much of his cock down his throat.

"Fuck yeah...just like that baby...suck on it ah,,yeah." Jackson enthusiastically said as he gave some messy pump on his dick.

Mark gave one messy lick on Jinyoung's hole before leaning back and gestures for his alpha mate to get closer.

"Have a taste babe..come here and lick on his slick.." Mark grabs on Jackson's arms and drags him towards the puckered entrance. 

Jackson cheered up and gave them peaches some bites before licking on the milky white crack, up to that pink pucker. Slaving on that pucker he eats Jinyoung's ass with enthusiasm.

Popping Jaebum's cock off of his mouth he moans loudly as he releases his pheromones, hoping to make the alphas horny enough to fuck him.

"Yes,,just like that alpha. Eat my pussy out just like that." Jinyoung moans as he shoves his ass on Jackson's mouth.

Mark leans closer towards Jaebum.

"Fuck..Jinyoungie's omega wolf is so fuckable.."

"Yeah...sucks on my dick like a pro when everyone knows Jinyoung is a virgin."

Mark smirks as he looks back at the whimpering omega.

"You don't tell your alphas what to do Omega..that's bad..you need some punishment." Mark said with an evil smile.

"No...alpha..Young ah is good...I'm not a bad boy..alpha please.." Jinyoung's wolf almost cried at the thought of not pleasing his alphas. Jackson stopped rimming his ass and hovers all over his back, kissing his neck and rumbling below his throat.

"Shhh...don't cry baby. Don't worry alphas are not displeased with you hmm? You're doing great baby..." Jackson Nuzzled him making the omega relax in his arms.

"Stop babying him Jackson, get away from him for a while." Jaebum said as he crosses his arms.

Jackson growls low on his throat but do what their pack alpha said anyway. 

Jinyoung is left shivering on the bed, wanting the warm bodies next to him again. He whines towards the alphas who is looking at him nonchalantly.

"Bad boy...I think this Omega needs to be spanked Pack Alpha..what do you think?" Mark suggested with an evil smirk as he wraps an arm around Jackson who let's him nuzzles and bites on his mark.

"Yes I think so too..Young ah..lift your ass higher..we will give you seven hits.."

Jinyoung whines but lift his ass higher and waits for his punishment.

"You first Mark then Jackson.."

"We both will have two slaps each." Mark said to his mate.

He walks closer to Jinyoung, caressing a hand on one of his buttcheeks he leans down to kiss on it before giving it its first heat.

SLAP!

Jinyoung squealed at the sudden spark of pain which makes his body jerks at the action, the pain going from his ass down to his dick, making it harder than ever and twitches with every little move.

SLAP!

Mark slaps the other cheeks leaving some redness on its milky skin.

Jackson is next as he slaps both cheeks in quick successions not wanting to hurt the omega in anyway. Which makes his mate scoff at him.

Jaebum got closer towards the omega.

"Are you ready baby?.."

"Yes alpha,,punish me..spank your bad little boy.." Jinyoung said as he puts a hand on his butt cheeks and spread himself open, showing his slick filled hole.

"You're getting off with this huh..you kinky little thing.."

SLAP! 

Jinyoung's body jerks forwards.

SLAP!

"Ahhh...Jaebum ah..." Jinyoung moans.

SLAP!

Jinyoung screams as he cums all over the sheet. Body jerking at the force of his release. Jaebum wraps an arm all over his stomach, not letting him drop on his own cum.

"Damn baby..," Jackson curses under his breath as he continues giving himself and his mate a handjob while watching the scene in front of them.

"This is your first release omega,..there's more to cum until your heat finally breaks." Jaebum hugs him to his chest.

Blue eyes receedes as Jinyoung finally takes over, brown eyes opens up to them. Looking around weakly, gasping as he notices how the three alphas are naked, hard cock jutting out, looking down his cum stained body, towards the arms that is wrapped around him.

Jaebum emits his pheromones, making him relax.

"Don't panic, Jinyoungie..your wolf has taken over and we all had a little fun with him." Jaebum whisperes to his ears. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum with embarrassment, flushing red at the thought that he made some lewd act towards the three alpha males.

"I..I'm..." He whispers, Mark strides over grabbing him on the arms and lifting him up, making him straddle him with his hard cock just under Jinyoung's ass.

"That will take care of your heat for a few hours baby but you need to use your toys now. Jaebum hyung, why don't you start." Mark said as he put a hand on his nape and kiss the Omega with all the passion he has for him.

Jackson squeals as he grabs a didlo in the box.

"Use this one hyung, come on. Jinyoung is wet enough for this."

Jinyoung whimpers in embarrassment as Mark comforts him.

"You're wet for us Jinyoung, you don't have to be embarrass with what your body is doing for us..you should be proud. You're redying yourself to receive us..to pleasure our cocks with your warm, wet, tight ass." Mark hisses as he slaps the reddened cheeks once more, knowing how the pain mingles with pleasure makes the younger man crazy.

"Mark..hyung,...I'm..I can't." Jinyoung stutters but Jackson went over then kissing Jinyoung senselessly distracting him on what Jaebum is doing.

Jaebum puts the tip of the dildo on the Omega's wet hole slowly pushing the dildo inside, Jinyoung tense a little but relaxes when Mark and Jackson coos over him, kissing him all over his face, biting and licking his lips.

Mark andJackson whispers sweet nothings in their ear, Jaebum groaning at the sight of his loves hole, sucking the large dildo inside him, the slick making the slide easier. Until the whole length is buried inside the Omega who whines at the fullness he felt, wondering at the pleasure he is feeling. The stretch will have some time to get used to but it felt nice..it felt good.

"It's all in.." Jaebum said as Jackson went over to take a look.

"Damn...."

"Hyung.,,I felt full..." Jinyoung said to Mark who smiled at him.

"Feels good baby?, you better get used to that feeling because once we claim you I'll make sure one of our dick is always buried deep inside you." Mark said as he licks on Jinyoung's earlobe.

"I'm gonna start thrusting it in and out Jinyoung.. Later we'll let you do it on your own.." Jaebum said patting his ass as he grabs the dildo and start the movement.

He pulled the dildo out, slowly before burying it inside again.

Jinyoung gasp at the foreign feeling but decided that it feels nice so he let himself be pliant to his alpha's touches.

Jaebum gaze fondly at the man he love, he is satisfied how Jinyoung is accepting what his body is needing. He will be the perfect mate for him and Youngjae.

"Hyung,,,Jaebum hyung.."Jinyoung turn his head around looking at the alpha.

"What is it love?" 

"Faster,,,please..faster hyung." Jinyoung begs as heat starts to pool on his stomach, drool trailing down his chin.

Jaebum growls low, affected the lewd request, he quickens his pace gripping on the Omega's waist.

Stopping his movements when he felt Jinyoung thrusting his ass back at the dildo, the three heard the Omega whines in protest.

"Hyung,,,put it in.." Jinyoung begs.

Jaebum looks at Jackson who shakes his head at him. They need to teach him how to use it for his own pleasure.

Mark place Jinyoung at the center of the bed while the three alphas stand all around the bed.

"You have to do it on your own baby, go on. Make a show for us,,make a show for your alphas and we'll reward you with our cum." Jackson huskily said as he starts to pump his hands holding his dick.

"You like that wont you Jinyoung? The three of us showering your naked body with our cum.." Mark said as he look intently at him.

"Go on love..go fuck yourself with your toy..your hole so that you'll be ready when I fuck the shit out of you." Jaebum growls, hands trailing towards his length as he saw how Jinyoung looks at him with want, finally holding the dildo and plunging it deep inside his hole.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Yes just like that baby..fuck it..push and pull on your toy."

"Grab your dick baby...tease yourself." Mark orders him.

Jinyoung ignores the voices as he slowly thrust the toy inside and out, his pace getting faster as time goes by. Gaining confidence as he felt the desire of three alphas around him.

"Ngggmmm..Jackson.." Jinyoung whines as he closes his eyes, imagining that its Jackson's dick going in and out of him.

"Shit,,,yes baby.,,just like that moan my name just like that." Jackson moans right back tightening his grip on his cock.

"Ahhhh..Mark hyung..more..." Jinyoung moans as he opens his legs wider, Mark eyes glowed golden but the man controlled his wolf for their Omega's sake.

Jinyoung dick twitches as he looks straight at Jaebum and beckons him forward, Jaebum leans towards him.

"Jae,,,kiss mee..I'm gonna cum." Jinyoung said with pleasure filled eyes.

"Fuck we're gonna cum too baby..ready for a cum shower?" Jackson grabs Mark as they pump on their dick furiously.

Jinyoung nod his head as he turns towards Jaebum, wantiy to kiss the man he loves.

Jaebum looks fondly at him, leans down and kiss him.Jinyoung felt satisfied..at this moment they want him...at this very moment Jaebum wants him and only him.

TBC^^


	10. Ten

Jinyoung looks down in shame..eating his food like an embarrassed child being harassed by his parent, when all Hoseok did was look at him with a teasing smile watching him intently as he eat.

"Stop it!" Jinyoung whines while Hoseok chuckles lewdly.

"You did well on your first bout of heat Jinyoung ah...those alphas of yours went out with a satisfied smile on their faces." Hoseok cheerfully said as he too grabs some bread from Jinyoung's tray and eat.

"I,,I'm.. Oh gosh,..they said my wolf took over and did some things,...that I don't usually do." Jinyoung whines in shame diluting the air with his unhappy scent.

Hoseok shakes his head while patting the man on the head.

"You don't have to be shy baby, that's what our body does whenever it's that time of the month, it's perfectly normal, you don't have to be ashamed of how our body works."

"But,,,they see me like that,.."

"Of course they will see you like that, a pack usually share their omegas with each other, although I don't know about your pack, I mean..you have two alphas who are mated, two young pups waiting for their presentation ..oh I mean one pup since the other one presented already and a pack alpha who is courting the pack's first omega so I guess the practice was not done in your group." Hoseok kindly said as he nudges some food on Jinyoung's plate, he knows how important it is to keep the omega well fed and dehydrated before his mind is muddled with his unbearable heat again.

Jinyoung turns a curious eye on his fellow omega.

"Does it mean that you're..you've done that with.."

"With my packmates? Well yes. I'm the first one to present as an omega before Taehyung did." 

"Taehyung? That guy who went head to head with our alphas?" 

"Yep..don't be fooled by appearance, haha. We have 4 alphas, 1 beta and 2 omegas, as I said I presented first before Tae so I usually help my alphas with their ruts." 

"And your heat??"

"Is always spent on my own, they tried to make me change my mind though but I always insist on spending it alone."

"You really like him huh?" Jinyoung winces as he felt the familiar ache in his stomach again.

"You have no idea.." Hoseok bitterly smiles.

"But who caters to him during his ruts?" 

"He calls for Seokjin to assist him or whatever, I never had the courage to know the details, and when Taehyung presented he requested for the man to assist him on his rut." Hoseok smiled but Jinyoung can see all the pain he carries in his eye.

"Awww,...Seokiie..."  Jinyoung reaches out to hug his omega friend and wanted to take all of his pain away.

"I'm okay, silly. I'm used to the pain already. Actually sometimes I feel numb already."

Jinyoung puts a hand to silence Hoseok.

"Sshhh..you don't have to lie when you're with me..you've help me out a lot with my heat and all, helping me as best as you can even though I'm not one of your pack mate, I want to help you too.." Jinyoung whispers while wincing in pain.

"Neh? How?.."

"By loving all of the pain away.." Jinyoung said while leaning forward to kiss Hoseok on the lips, taking the man by surprise he clutches on Hoseok's soft and fluffy hair, tugging gently on it making him lean his head back while Jinyoung went on his knees looking down at the other Omega's upturned face.

"He's a fool Hoseok for not noticing how beautiful you are.." Jinyoung whispers as he trails kisses from Hoseok's eyes, cheeks, nose and biting on his lower lip.

"Hmmm your alpha is a fool too Jinyoungie.." Hoseok whispers back as he enjoys the kisses and caress given to him.

"Let's forget those clueless men Hoseokie.." Jinyoung whines as he let's himself sits on his friend's lap, not embarrass at his slick filled undies.

"Is this the part where we have fun Jinyoung?..." Hoseok excitedly said, as omegas from different pack they are not allowed to penetrate the other, they need permission from their respective pack alphas if ever they wanted to go all the way in.  

"Hmmm yes...I notice how you're so excited about your toys.."Jinyoung gasp as he felt Hoseok's tounge lavishing licks on his pink nipples.

"Hmmm time for you to meet my favorite dildo, it is modeled after Namjoon's Alpha Cock.."

Both omegas moan loudly at the thought of the Bangtan's Pack Alpha. Tounges out dueling each other, exchanging saliva and sucking on each other's lips mewling as they grind on each other's hardened length.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

The two omega's pheromones permeated the air around the GOT7 pack's dorm, making everyone know how much turn on they are, squeals and loud moans echoing the walls making it hard for the alphas to behave particularly the maknae who is uneasy and growling fiercely every time he smells the pump up sweet scents, urging him, seducing him.

"Fuck this life,..we got two fertile omegas in there waiting to be bred, holes all slick just waiting for our dicks to slam in them and pump some babies inside them why...tell me why can't we go inside!" Jackson whines loudly, wanting his packmates to agree on what he's saying.

"Because this is Jinyoung's first heat and he wanted to spend it without an alpha partner, we love Jinyoung as a packmate and as our brother so we have to respect his decision and leave them alone." Jaebum glumly said, hating his life as well when all he wanted to do is barge inside the room and grab Jinyoung, hide him from others and well..claim him as his.

"I wanna go there and join in on two...even that Hoseok looks damn fine for me..just imagine the two choking on my cock.." Mark closes his eyes as his chest rumbles from his low growl.

"Damn babe..that's hot. Way hot.." Jackson said with a smile towards his mate.

"That's not hot.." 

They all turn their head to look at Namjoon who is scowling at them from the doorway. 

"Killjoy..." Jackson spats.

"Remind me on why we are friends with you?" Mark said glaring at the alpha who ignore the jibes and walks towards them, dropping the bag and sitting on one of the damaged sofas.

"You can say lewd things to your omega but keep Hoseok away from your lewd thoughts." Namjoon said in irritation.

"Why? Is that omega your mate Namjoon hyung?" Yugyeom asked thankful for the distraction that the other Pack Alpha bring.

"No..He's.. He's our pack omega, he's technically ours..he's mine, he's also Seokjin's and Yoongi's as well as Jimin and Jungkook's Taehyung is also one of our omegas.. An omega inside the pack is usually shared inside the pack." He explains mainly for the purpose of educating Yugyeom who's looking at him in fascination.

"Does that mean that I can..do it with Jinyoung hyung..." Yugyeom said with a blush but swallows nervously when Jaebum growls at him.

"Yes as long as he allows it..." Namjoon smiles at the young alpha but his attention was caught by the smell..Jinyoung and Hoseok's scent was so strong the alphas felt shivers all over their body.

"Bambam...where are you going?" Jaebum asked as he noticed how the young pup was silently escaping the scene.

"Uhmm...I..I don't feel good hyung. With all the smell, I think I'll just rest for a while." Bambam said as he ran out of the living room.

Namjoon and Jaebum shared a knowing look, looking at the maknae who is sitting so still he actually looks like a statue, eyes following Bambam's movement, nose flaring as if looking at his prey.

Youngjae enters the room glumly, walking close to is mate.

"I think it's time for Bambam, shall I help him alpha?" Youngjae mutters with his head hanging low.

Jaebum looks at him, feeling bad for his chosen mate, silently berating himself for not paying attention to the omega.

"Youngjae..I.."

"Please Alpha..let me help Bambam..Jinyoung doesn't want me but I know Bambam won't reject me.." Jaebum sighed and nods his head, eyes silently following his mate as he went to search for Bambam.

"Jinyoung's heat just needs to pass Jaebum, everything will go back to normal when all this is over." Namjoon sympathetically tells the man who shakes his head, mind aching with his complicated relationship.

"Just mate him, pup him and leave our Jinyoung alone, he's fated to be with us, we're waiting for him for a very long time." Jackson hiss at Jaebum who glares at him.

"Ehem..in case you haven't notice I also am interested in courting Jinyoung." Namjoon smile at the four alphas who are glaring daggers at him.

"Why you!!Jooniee!!" Jackson whines.

Growls and grunts were interrupted when they heard the two omegas.

"Ahhhh!!! Yeah...Namjoonie...harder! Ahhh.." 

Yugyeom gulps loudly, blushing as he recognized Hoseok's high pitched moans.

Namjoon sits still, suddenly gripping the edge of the wrecked sofa he's been sitting in, body answering the Omega's call, silently purring at how good Hoseok sounds moaning his name out loud.

"Hhmmmm ahhh Namjoon...right there daddy...ahhhh!!!" Jinyoung's voice was heard next making the alphas growl in anger, Jaebum stands up eyes completely golden eyes looking at Namjoon with pure hate.

"You...get the fuck out of here and don't come near our omega!!" Jaebum's wolf has taken over and it only has one thought in mind, destroy his rival.

"It's not your choice to make alpha..if Jinyoung agrees then I have every right to court him...make him mine.."

Jaebum runs towards him bearing his teeth as Namjoon stood up to fight golden eyes finally take over.

"Those omega inside that room will be mine!" Everything turns into as mess as the two pack alpha battles it out.

"Shall we help hyung?" Yugyeom tentatively said while Mark shakes his head drags his mate and the maknae into the kitchen.

"Dont worry about Jaebum he can held his own, worry about our asses..when manager hyung returns and saw that we actually destroyed half of the dorm we're dead." Mark said as Jackson shush them up.

"Keep it quiet geez, I'm trying to hear the omegas." 

Youngjae walks inside the kitchen. They look at the omega awkwardly.

"Yugyeom...Bambam asked for you, he wants you to help him.." 

Jackson sighed, grab Yugyeom and pushes him out of the kitchen. Yugyeom rush out with red face on as Jackson puts a hand on Youngjae's shoulder.

"They dont mean it you know..."

"What.,,"

"Not choosing you.."

"I..I got no problem being a second choice.. or not being chose at all." Youngjae cries as Jackson hugs him tight.

"Shh..you're not..We want you too baby..it's just that Jaebum already puts a claim on you, no matter how much we want to kiss you, touch you...we can't."

Youngjae looks up at him.

"Really? You're not only saying that to make me stop crying right.."

"Of course not..come here.."

Jackson lick his scent gland, making the small omega squeak in shock, Jackson lewdly trailing his tounge all over it, Youngjae weakly grabs onto the muscled chest as he felt the desire pool inside his chest. feeling those tounge trace onone of his sensitive spot the omega melt on the spot. Youngjae whimpers as he felt how Jackson cradles him gently,sniffing on his scent deeply, gripping on his ass.

"Stop that immediately babe or else, Jaebum will have your head in a platter..." Mark said sa he looks at the two with interest.

'Shit....stop attracting us with your addicting scent Youngjae..you're basically Jaebum's already. Sorry baby..no matter how much we want to...we cant." Jackson said comforting the young omega who blushes at the attention. It's the first time that Jackson expresses his want towards him and he felt great.

"I want you guys too...sometimes when I play with myself I think about you..." Youngjae looks up at Jackson with wide eyes, happy that he can tell the other man how he feels, for the first time.

"Really? I thought you only have eyes for Jaebum ah..." Jackson said still groping the younger man's ass.

"No,,,I...I like you guys as well,,,but the one man I want the most next to Jaebum is Jinyoung hyung,...I thought he was a beta at first, and I always felt happy whenever he's around, until Jaebum expresses his want to take him as a secondary mate...I..I started thinking about what it's like to be fucked by him..me underneath Jinyoung hyung,,,getting pounded by his beta cock..."

A loud growl was heard as Mark shoved his mate away, grabbing Youngjae by the hair and dragging the small Omega towards him, lifts him up so that he's straddling him on the kitchen chair.

"You have a very creative imagination,Omega...how about we play for a while, while your supposed mate is destroying our dorm with Namjoon eh?" Mark said with an evil glint in his eyes as he trails a hand down Youngjae's body. 

"Hyung....I've dream about this..."

"What did you dream about hmmmm?"

"Me straddling you, ridding your big alpha cock and bouncing on it until I cum all over..." Youngjae leans down to whisper something to Mark.

"Me cumming without touching myself...me spilling cum all over all because of your large dick inside me..." Youngjae moans as Mark gritted his teeth as he lifts the moaning Omega and put him on the kitchen island.

'You naughty little...take of his pants babe...let's have a taste of his went cunt...look at him oozing with it...wanting us to fuck the shit out of him." Mark orders his mate who happily takes off the whining omega's pants.

"Hush baby,,,be patient and then we'll gonna fuck you with our tounges..." Jackson said and then he leans down to kiss Youngjae on the lips. 

Mark opens his legs wide, lifts up his ass and licks his lips as he saw how wet Youngjae is for them.

Tracing a tounge all over his entrance, swirling it all over Youngjae's puckered hole they heard how the smaller man mewls in response, licking the slick that oozes out of it like a man starved, Mark continues to enjoy eating him out as Jackson duels with him tounge to tounge.

Youngjae's mind became hazy as he lets the other two alphas make him feel good, make him feel wanted.

He push Jackson away, but kept his hands around the alpha's nape.

"Why baby,,,are you overwhelmed..?" Jackson ask with worry.

"Hyung..It feels so good...I want you...I want you and Mark hyung..." Youngjae begs as he let their foreheads touch.

'Shhh...we'll think about all that serious stuff afterwards okay, for now let us make you feel good baby..even if we cant go all the way. Even if I cant thrust my cock balls deep in your tight ass...god...baby..touch my dick...please Youngjae.." Youngjae kiss him and grabs his hardened length..wanting to please his alphas...his.

Youngjae moans out loud as he felt how Mark thrusted his tounge inside his entrance...licking and stabbing it, litterally fucking him with tounge.

"Hyung!! Ahhh,,,it feels so good uhhh...."

"Yeah...fuck him babe...show him what your fucking mouth can do.." Jackson hisses as he felt how Youngjae pumps his hands up and down his now exposed cock.Not neglecting him even though the Omega is now shivering from pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum...Mark..hyung........"

Mark stood up and buries two fingers inside the slicked up ass, Youngjae shouting at the sudden intrusion but moans out loud as Mark's long fingers brushes on his prostrate pleasuring him like nothing else. 

"You will cum for us...Youngjae ahhhh..come on. Come for your hyung...." Mark seductively said as he continues to finger fuck the smaller man. The two alphas watching how Youngjae's cock dribbles pre cum, standing tall, twitching with need.

"Yes..baby..cum for hyungs now..."

Youngjae screams in pleasure as Mark abuses his sweet spot, spilling cum all over his stomach without touching himself. Moaning lewdly in satisfaction the smaller man lets Jackson kiss him again as he reaches out to touch Mark's fingers, lifting it towards his mouth, licking it clean.

"Hmmm..thank you hyungs..but next time I want your cocks inside me..it will be our little secret."

Jackson looks at Mark who is thinking about what the omega said.

'We'll see what we can do baby...we'll see."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoseok walks out of the room with Jinyoung who is smilling non-stop, the newly presented Omega is satisfied at their little play that he permeated a happy sweet scent all over.

"I guess my favorite dildo really did help right?" Hoseok chuckles as Jinyoung nods enthusiantically.

"It did, if it is modeled after Namjoon's cock then I guess I am a little bit attracted to him as well...that cock made us cum multiple times.."

"Yeah..I paid Seokjin hyung a fortune for that one..."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean if I cant have the real thing then I had to find an alternative...I just wish I could feel the real thing soon." Hoseok pouted as they continues to walk.

"You will soon....have faith...ahhh what the heck happens here.." Jinyoung said as they saw the totally damaged living room, walls have been turn off, leaving the kitchen bare now and he can see Mark, Jackson and Youngjae having a nice cuddle and not minding the two alphas who are still glaring at each other in the broken down living room.

"Namjoonie...are you hurt?" Hoseok went immediately towards Namjoon who shakes his head silently, the alpha is blushing with embarassment as he recalls hearing how Hoseok moans his name while pleasuring himself.

"Jaebum hyung,,,what's the meaning of this..." Jinyoung asked and felt himself cowers as Jaebum stares him down.

"Why did you call him daddy while fucking yourself Jinyoung...why?" Jaebum shouted as Hoseok looks down in embarrassment, finally realizing that the two alphas probably heard them a while ago.

"I...because...we're playing..Hoseokie and I...and he has a dildo..he said it is modeled after Namjoon's cock..and it feels good...so good inside my ass. Is that what you're wanting to hear hyung??" Jinyoung testily said but shuts himself up when Jaebum stalks towards him.

"Wrong answer, Omega...when I ask you a question you should answer it properly Im Jinyoung." Jaebum grabs him and lifts him up on his shoulders, walking briskly back to the omega's room.

"Wait! Jaebum...Jinyoung needs to eat!" Hoseok tries to follow them but got held back when Namjoon grabs his arms. Hoseok looks around at the alpha who is looking at him with a troubled face.

'Where did you get that..."

"Uhmmm...this is not the right time to talk about custom made dildo's Joonie...let us.." Hoseok tries to steer the topic away when Namjoon growls fiercely at him.

"Tell me!!" Namjoon hisses as Hoseok swallows nervously.

"From Seokjin hyung..."

"Why did you...why did you have to do that Hoseok..."

Hoseok felt the usual pain as he looks at the man he loves.

"What's the problem Joon? It's only a dildo modeled after your dick, I know I'm not allowed to to touch and taste the real thing because you dont want me but it doesnt mean that I cant do something I want...you already held yourself back to me...now you're pissing your pants off due to the freaking toy. I will put it in the trash and never get close to you again if you hate me that much. Geez, if you dont like me then say it to my face, not fucking hurting my feelings every single time. Fuck you Kim Namjoon!!!" Hoseok shouted as he walks out of the scene with tear filled eyes, hurting so bad and yet still has the courage to walk away, walk away from the person who always pains his heart.

"Hoseok ah....come back here...Hoseok!!" Namjoon shouted as Hoseok ignores him and ran outside the dorm as fast as he can, crying all the way out.

Namjoon looks down wanting to control his wolf before he looks for his omega....his. It has been a long time comming and now is the right time for the shit to hit the fan.

"OOOhhhh trouble in paradise,,,go and claim Hoseok so we can have Jinyoung as our mate.." Jackson cheerfully said he cuddles a very relaxed Youngjae.

'I will continue to court Jinyoung,,,and make Hoseok my secondary mate..I knew they will agree..they did enjoy how my cock feels inside their asses." Namjoon said with a smirk as Jackson puts up a middle finger.

"That's because they havent felt ours yet..asshole.."

 

TBC^^

 

A/N : I just dont know where will this story go,,lol..

 

 

 

 


	11. Eleven

Hoseok went home to the BTS dorm after his encounter with Namjoon, Seokjin looks for him immediately when Namjoon calls him and informs him about what happened back at the GOT7 dorm.

"Seokie...can I come in? We need to talk.." Seokjin carefully said as he knocks on the Omega's room.

"Go away Jin hyung...I need to be alone." Hoseok grumpily said as he  buries himself in his bed.

Jin pulled out his set of keys and enters the omega's room anyway.

"Namjoon called me and told me what happened back there. It's not nice to walk out on our Pack Alpha that way, you basically humiliate him in front of the other pack."

"So what, he hates me more now. I don't care anymore hyung. I dont want to care anymore." Hoseok cries, hiding his face behind his hands when Seokjin went towards him to hug the smaller man.

"He has his reasons baby...you two need to talk. You stay here and calm down okay? We will eat some lunch and I'll take you back to him. Dont you wanna help your new friend? He's still on his heat."

"He has his Alpha to take care of him..unlike me."

"Again, Namjoon has his reasons. Come on now,,,stop crying. You do know that I love you right? If he ever threw you away, I'm here...I'm always here for you..though you might prefer an alpha over a beta like me.." Seokjin awkwardly rubs a hand on his nape as he looks shyly at the omega who looks at him in shock.

"KIM SEOKJIN..you actually chose this moment to confess? My god...." Hoseok cries harder at the thought that this wonderful beta has been loving him without his knowledge and he probably hurt Jin too by the way he opens his heart to the beta about his admiration and love towards Namjoon.

"Well...I haven't had the proper timing..."

"You have the worst timing...come pick me up..I don't want to walk." Hoseok grumbles as Seokjin lifts him up and carries him towards the kitchen for some food.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Namjoon paces back and forth, he knew Jinyoung is inside Jaebum's room and he felt nervous about the situation. His wolf recognizes a potential mate and seeing the other Pack Alpha take the omega away make him restless and some anger has been brewing inside him. Hoseok walks away from him too making him more pissed off than usual, he has to deal with his omega once and for all.

"Can you not? You're making me dizzy Joon.." Jackson complains as Namjoon ignores him and continue pacing.

"Dont stop me, I need to do something before my wolf starts going crazy."

"You really like our Jinyoung huh?" Jackson quietly ask.

"No..more like my wolf has taken a liking toward his, blame the genes. I like someone else." Namjoon curtly said while Jackson let out a relieve sigh after hearing that from his friend.

"Well let me guess....uhm..you like that loud gorgeous omega who got some nice ass and drool worthy curve right? The one who helped our omega? In fairness you have some fine taste Joonie..I'll tap that if I'm not in love with our peach." Jackson makes himself comfortable on the destroyed couch.

"Excuse me? Did I heard it right? You're in love with Jinyoung...you and Mark?" Namjoon looks at him while Jackson nods his head.

"Yes, and we're never giving him up."

"This is the most complicated pack I ever had the fortune to encounter. Why dont you just mate with each other...it's less complicated that way."

"Nah..too much drama."

Namjoon went silent after that comment when his phone rang.

"We're on our way."

"Good, I'll wait for you guys here."

"Who's that.?"

"Seokjin, told him he needs to bring back Hoseok here.."

"Ohhhh upcoming drama...I cant wait."

Namjoon shakes his head and head up towards the kitchen, raiding for the group's refrigirator searching for a much needed drink.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung, both are calmy sitting at the center of the bed facing each other. Jinyoung snapped and charges towards the man who grabs his arms and easily force him to sit down.

"You will listen to me..." Jaebum gritted his teeth.

"Or else what? What are you going to do to me? You have no right to cage me here Jaebum..I am a free wolf although I share a bond with you guys." Jinyoung fiercely said, hurt that the man in front of him, their pack alpha doesn't want to claim him as pack member officially.

"Jinyoung,,,please listen to me first..."

"I'm gonna stay quiet and you start talking...then I'm out of here."

Jinyoung looks at JB expectantly, secretly wanting to hear the so called explanation for all the shitty things that are happening to him.

"I love you...."

Jinyoung sucks in his breath as he sat there with his mouth open. Well he didn't expect that one,...

"I love you since we're kids and I saw you crying when Dino pushes you out of his way. You're ugly that time but i fell in love with your ugly crying face, snot filled wattery eyes and all."

Jinyoung huffs a breath, indignant that this freaking man who is supposed to be confessing his love for him is now confessing that he thought he looks ugly when they were kids.

"IM JAEBUM!!"

"Listen...just this once."

"I'm not ugly..."

"I am in love with you even though you like someone else when we're in third grade.."

"That was a long time ago geez!!" Jinyoung complains as he remembers Jiyong, their classmate and the boy that he really admires at that time.

"I am in love with you even though you chose someone else on 5th grade as your lab partner..."

"I just want some fresh air Jaebum and we should socialize with our other classmates!"

"I am in love with you even though we have different taste in music, clothes, color motif..I really don't like that mint green color you chose for my room but I put up with it because I love you so damn much." 

"That..but..that color was the bomb hyung..it suits your room just fine." Jinyoung whines.

"You stole my heart when you first presented as a beta on your 16th bday. Knowing you're sad because you want me..you wanted nothing more but to be my mate.."

"Hyung..."

"I love you that's why I decided to court you even though you're a beta. Even though I know it will break your heart knowing that I have to claim Youngjae first before you...Jinyoung I am sorry but that is the only way I know..the only way I can claim a beta as my secondary mate.."

"Hyung...I do love you and I still want you but..I..what about Youngjae. As much as I want to hate him because he takes you away from me I can't because I do love him too as a brother and as a friend. I think we all need time to think things through without you know...all of us within this four walls is not helping us think straight. I think we all need time away from each other..."

Jaebum gasp as he felt sad and frustrated about the smaller man's answer.

"No..I can't bear to be without you Jinyoung ah. Please spare my heart from the pain...we can work it out just fine. I promise to keep my distance and respect your space..just dont walk away from me..from us."

"Hyung...I want us to be friends again. Let us start again, Hi! I am Park Jinyoung and I'm an Omega.." Jinyoung weakly smiled as he extended a hand towards Jaebum who took it.

"Hi, I am Im Jaebum, a pack alpha and I am in love with you."

"Hyung..you're not helping..." Jinyoung awkwardly laugh as he tries to make the mood lighter.

"That's the way I introduce myself please dont take that away from me. If I am not in love with you them I am not Im Jaebum." Jaebum shrugs and stand up.

"I am going back to Youngjae and I'll talk to Jackson and Mark. There's gonna be some changes in here and Jinyoung, if we wanted to court you, you will give us some fair chance right?" 

Jinyoung looks at the man he loves who is willing to fix things up just so he can court the omega, he shakes his head ruefully and nods in aggreement.

"As if I can say no to you alpha...just be warned. I am an Omega now, I can choose whoever I want so..work hard."

"I will babe..I will." Jaebum smiles as he walks out of the room to find his other packmates.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"What are you still doing here Namjoon ah.." Jaebum asked as he saw Namjoon sitting on the table, eating beside Mark and Jackson.

"Is that how you treat your guest Jaebum.."

"No but you're a threat so for me you already overstayed your welcome."

"I'm only one of the potential mates Jaebum...stop being so insecure."

"I'm not.."

"Yes you are.."

"I'm not.."

"Ahh these idiots are pack alphas...tsk.." Mark whines as Jackson feeds him. Jackson being clingy when he felt that Mark is being restless again.

"Where are the maknaes?" Jaebum ignores the alpha couple.

"Present... I got about a few minutes before my heat will hit again so, what's up hyung?" Bambam cheerfully said dragging a sleepy Yugyeom inside the kitchen.

"What's up with him.."Jackson asked pointing at Yugyeom.

"He's exhausted, can't keep up with my sex drive haha.."

Youngjae enters the room freshly showered and with hickeys littering his neck.

"Youngjae ah.." Jaebum gasp in surprise as the omega bows his head in shame, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry..."

Jaebum closes his eyes and prays for patience..

"I want to say something to you guys which hopefully improve how things are inside our pack." 

The group went silent as Namjoon crosses his arms and observe silently.

"Jinyoung wanted a fresh start, what's with the surprising event of him being an Omega after previously presenting as a beta. Things got complicated with my unknown courtship, Mark and Jackson's claims and Namjoon's unexpected bond. It will be better if we all go back to square one and be his friend before we pursue him. He said he will give everyone a fair chance."

Jackson's eyes flicks towards Youngjae's side.

"Before that I need to straighten things up, Mark and Jackson you can pursue him but for now he said he needs some time on his own. Namjoon about your bond.."

"Don't worry about me..I can deal with my wolf's instinct. Worry about your own relationship pack alpha." Namjoon said, pointedly looking at Youngjae who has been quiet ever since he entered the room.

"I will..Youngjae ah. Come.."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Hey babe..nice of you to be back.." Jackson cheerfully greeted Hoseok who is hiding behind Seokjin's larger frame.

"Uh..hi. Is Namjoon here?" Seokjin asked carefully shielding the omega behind him.

"Yeah, ey! NAMJOON AH!!!" Jackson shouted as he ushers the two wolves inside.

"Uh...nice place you have here.." Seokjin grinned while looking at the destroyed living room.

"Yeah..we made some work of art aye?"

Namjoon walks towards them making Hoseok whimper in fear as he smell how pissed off the alpha is towards him.

"Let's go to the guest room for a much needed talk Hoseok. Come." Namjoon orders his packmates who silently follow him.

"He looks hot when he's angry.." Mark appears out of nowhere.

"Eww..."

"Come here.."

Jackson let's his mate hug him.

"What if he doesn't choose us.." Mark whispers his fears as he nuzzled his mate's neck.

"Then we'll be happy for him. We can still love him even if he doesn't love us back right? We'll be fine...as long as we still have each other..we'll be fine."

 

TBC^^

 

A/N : Confusing.. I know. 

 


	12. Twelve

"Uhm..hi." Jinyoung awkwardly said and waved a hand toward his packmates, bowing his head in shyness as he was stared upon by six of them.

"Hyung..I am so glad your heat is over..Bambam here has two more bouts to go I guess.." Yugyeom cheerfully said while nudging the wincing omega who is shifting non stop on his seat.

"Yeah and we're all so happy for you maknae ah..look at you newly presented alpha and all helping an omega. Nice achievement buddy, I'm so proud of you." Jackson claps a hand on the maknae's shoulders while the younger one hides his face in embarrasment at his hyung's teasings.

"Why are we here anyway..no offense it's just that I am getting hungry and would like to cook our dinner now." Jinyoung quietly said while looking around. He can still smell the other three wolves in their dorm.

"We're here to clear things up and we hope you'll help us." Jaebum said.

He cleared his throat as his packmates all sit up straight.

"You do know by now that I want you as my mate, and Mark and Jackson also said their intention to court you as they want you to become submissive. I am here to ask the other three on what they want."

"What do you mean hyung?"

"Yugyeom..do you want to court Jinyoung and be his alpha mate?" Jaebum asked the makane who stutters and looks helplessly at Bambam who is stoically looking elsewhere but him.

"Uhh you see now is not the right moment for that question hyung..."

"We need an answer in order to sort this problem.."

"I...well I really like Jinyoung hyung and I do want to protect him..." Yugyeom mumbles as he bites his lips in worry.

"Yugie..don't worry about me, if you like hyung then you should pursue him. I am okay, I can find another alpha to help me with my heat.." Bambam carefully said but squeaked in shocked as Yugyeom growls loudly, picking him up and dumping him on his lap as the taller man nuzzled his neck.

"No...Mine!!" Yugyeom shouted eyes glinting gold as Mark chuckles at the wolf.

"One competition down..his wolf is already claiming Bambam..next!" Mark said while looking kindly at Youngjae who fidgeted at their stare.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Youngjae pouted.

"Well what about you do you like Jinyoung?" Jackson wiggled his eyebrows while Youngjae nods his head.

"I want him as an omega mate but since Jaebum will be dumping me I guess I don't have the chance anymore." Youngjae quietly said.

"Prick,.." Jackson spitefully said towards Jaebum who in turn glares at the man.

"Jerk...stop scowling at my mate or I will punch that scowl off of your face pack alpha.." Mark seriously said as Jaebum rolls his eyes at them.

"I am the pack alpha yet you're all disrespecting me..."

Jinyoung looks sadly at the other omega who is clearly uneasy with the topic.

"I'm sorry Youngjae ah..I didn't mean for any of this to happen.." Jinyoung quietly said.

Youngjae smiled sadly as he shakes his head.

"No don't be sorry hyung...If this is how you felt when Jaebum choses me then I should be the one to apologize, I was so happy at that time and I wasn't aware of your feelings towards him. I must have hurted you so much back then..I am sorry.." 

Jinyoung got up and hugs the omega who welcomes him with open arms. Jinyoung looks around after he cuddles Youngjae.

"An omega can have an omega mate right? Just like how an alpha can take an alpha mate.." Jinyoung stated while Jackson and Mark yelled NO.

"It is rare but it happens, but it is not advisable for you two to mate, because our pack needed pups. And sadly you can't have one on an omega-omega relationship." Jaebum carefully said as he stared at the two.

"But we can adopt..." Jinyoung said while looking at the blushing Youngjae.

"Yes it is possible but you will fight with your instinct to breed and produce for the rest of your life, it will make your wolf go insane." Jaebum quietly said.

"Hmmmm...I don't want Youngjae to be left out. I love him and I don't want him to be hurt." 

"Jinyoung hyung, don't worry about me. I want Jaebum but I am not hopelessly in love with him so..I think I will survive just fine.."

Jinyoung nods his head as he looks at his other packmates, staring particularly hard at Mark, Jackson and Jaebum.

"I will gladly accept your courtship but..I am not exclusive to you guys, if I wanted to date other wolf I can."

"Shit..." Jackson mutters as Mark nods his head.

"No more fist fight from you guys..our dorm looks like a freaking cave for jeez sake.."

"We'll try..." Jaebum whispers.

"And..I need time alone..away from here." Jinyoung mumbles as he bites his lips with worry, knowing that the alphas won't let him.

Objections were heard as they all talk at the same time.

"Please...." Jinyoung whispers and they all finally shuts up.

"You will occupy the dorm on the end of the corridor. I will fix it up with the management and you can move in by tomorrow." Jaebum firmly said, no objections were heard for once.

Jinyoung gratefully smile at Jaebum.

"Thank you."

"I don't want you out of my sight but if that's what you want baby.." Jackson sigh.

\--------------------❤----------------------❤----------------------

Jaebum looks at Youngjae as the younger man gets all of his things in their room, he's moving out of there now that the courting bond between the two of them were severed.

"Youngjae..."

Youngjae turns his head and looks at him.

"Yeah..what is it hyung..."

"You do know that I never meant for all of this to happen right? I didn't..I would never want to deliberately broke your heart." Jaebum brokenly said as he felt all the guilt bearing down on him.

Youngjae smiled bitterly.

"Hyung, I know this will happen sooner or later, it's been a while since I've known the extent of your feelings for him. I know that you adored me, and you might be attracted to me but..alas the heart wants what the heart needs and you need him."

Jaebum sigh as he walks over to the omega and embraced him, holding him close.

"In another place and time, maybe if I wasn't in love with Jinyoung.,,I'll probably be with you. Thank you for putting up with me, and I'll be forever sorry for the way I hurt your feelings. Just always remember that you are special to me too."

"I know..thank you. Now how about a goodbye kiss my ex-mate..." Youngjae tries to joke around but cried silently when Jaebum kissed him oh so tenderly.

He loves Jaebum, he loves him enough to let go and wish for his happiness. 

Feeling lost..he prays that one day he will find his own happiness too. He doesn't want another sad ending like this, that's for sure.

\-----------------❤-------------------❤----------------------❤

Meanwhile

Namjoon has his arms crossed as he stares at Hoseok who is looking elsewhere. 

"You did something bad.." Namjoon started

"No I didn't..." Hoseok sulks while Namjoon rolled his eyes at him.

"We'll be out of here in no time if you behave omega.."

"I am behaved Namjoon..."

"No you're not, you're being a bitch..."

"I am not!"

"Then stop answering back and listen to what I have to say.." Namjoon almost shouted when Seokjin puts a hand on his shoulders, silently berating him for his attitude.

"Hoseok baby..just calm down for a second and let our pack alpha talk, you better listen now baby..." Seokjin calmly said as Hoseok takes a deep breath and nods his head.

Namjoon's wolf go crazy at the thought that their pack omega listens to a beta and ignore him an alpha.

"You're willing to obey a beta but you ignore an alpha.." Namjoon dangerously said as Seokjin stood up cautiously, not liking the tense atmosphere around Namjoon.

"Well unlike you Seokjin love me! He wants me! He takes care of me and make me feel important! Unlike you who always makes me feel that I'm worthless" Hoseok shouted with tears in his eyes.

The gold receeded as Namjoon looks at Hoseok. 

"No..I..I'm sorry Hoseok." 

Hoseok looks at Seokjin with begging eyes as the man sighed and walks over to hug hin and comfort him.

"You probably need to start explaining things to him now Namjoon." 

Namjoon walks and sit beside Hoseok.

"When I presented as an alpha I had my eyes on Seokjin, yes he is a beta but I found myself attracted to him. I tried to court him when I found out that he has his eyes on you, that day I started hating you..no scratch that I hated the idea of you stealing the man I want away from me." Hoseok stopped crying and look at the alpha in surprised.

"I started ignoring you and paying more attention to others, when my rut came I didn't asked for your help, I spend it on my own instead. Seokjin always help by providing for my needs like food and water."

Hoseok closes his eyes remembering the time that he tortures himself when he thought that Seokjin is the one catering to Namjoon's need sexually.

"But then you grow on me..I started to notice every single thing about you, and I started to look and stare more when I know you're not looking..that's when he caught me.."

"Who.."

"Me..I got angry when I found out that Namjoon wants you. What can a beta do to win over an alpha? But I really like you so I confronted him.." Seokjin bitterly smiled at Hoseok who is now looking at him with wide eyes.

"We fought and I admired him for having the guts to fight for you. I said I will keep my distance from you, but I have my needs too." 

"I...Hoseokie..don't be mad. In the recent months I've been catering to his needs. The reason is I don't want him to hurt you, or use you, our wolves bonded and I was able to feel his emotions. I drowned at the intensity of his feelings for you. With that thought in mind we've come to an agreement.." Seokjin explains.

"I want both of you to be mine,..this way we can all be satisfied." Namjoon confidently said.

 

TBC


	13. Thirteen

Jinyoung looks at Mark who is helping him pack his things into boxes so that he can move at a smaller room at the end of the hall. Thank god the management occupies the whole building and there's no problem when someone wanted to move out of the group dorm.

"Thanks for helping me out hyung.." Jinyoung said towards the man who smirks at him.

"I'm only doing this for the peaches, love.."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the perverted statement.

"You only want me for my ass hyung.." Jinyoung pouts as he puts all his underwear into his bag.

" nah..don't ever think that I only wants your ass. Jackson maybe an alpha but he still has a nice pair of ass. I want you as a person love..I like everything about you." Mark fiercely said as Jinyoung smiled at him.

"Alright..I believe you hyung.."

Mark smirked evilly as he walks closer towards Jinyoung, leaning all over the hunched up omega. Permeating a spicy scent around the room making the smaller man gasp in recognition, looking hastily towards the alpha.

"Hyung..."

"Shhh..I don't like it when my someone doubts my words Jinyoung. I promised you that I want you sincerely, come and let your wolf out as I make a blood promise with you." Mark said as his eyes hovers between brown and gold.

Jinyoung looks hesitant..to make a promise using the blood promise is a dangerous thing if the one making it can't or wasn't able to do what he or she said.

"Hyung..no. There's no need to do that..I know that what you said is true.." Jinyoung touches the taller man's face as they both stood up facing each other.

"I just don't want you to doubt me.."

"I'm not..and I know that you will never disappoint me hyung.." Jinyoung quietly said as Mark smiles back at him.

"This is why I like you. You have the ability to make me calm."

Jinyoung laugh in amusement as he thinks of the alpha's other mate, Jackson.

"And what might Seunnie does for you huh? If I may know.."

"He lits the fire in me..encourages me to keep going and never fear what the heat and the sparks might do. Because he's with me..and he will stay by my side forever."

"You have him..you have to be content to be with him.."

"I am..but you're like a missing puzzle in our life. I know that we will be complete with you. Plus we always wanted to save you.."

Jinyoung looks at Mark in confusion.

"Save me from what? I'm not in danger.."

"Save you from losing yourself..from forgetting your importance..we saw you when you shut the world out, we saw you when you'r heart breaks and we wanted to claim you because we want you to believe in yourself again. The way we always believe in you.."

Jinyoung remembers how hurt he is way back when Jaebum is still officially courting Youngjae, he didn't know that all of the members was aware of his pain. Is he that transparent, does he really wear his heart on his sleeve?

Mark sigh as he knew what is going through the younger man's head.

"Don't feel ashamed omega, it's natural to feel that way when the one you love shuns you away." 

"I'm a little bit embarrassed hyung, I felt like I've been a sulking child being like that. I..it's wrong for me to hate on Youngjae when all he ever did was be nice to me and he actually tolerated Jaebum with his plan of making me his second mate.."

Mark smirked wanting to make everything lighter.

"Well don't hate on Youngjae, hate on Jaebum..that's alright."

"Hyung.." Jinyoung chuckles as he pushes the older man away from him.

"Remember, choose wisely among us Jinyoung. You need to learn how to be an omega in a short span of time before any of us snaps and mark you up. Don't choose with just your heart, think about the consequences of your choices too because sooner or later you will mother a litter of pups and they will depend on you, on your care and love. How can you give out more love if deep inside you're not happy,.."

 Jinyoung looks thankful at the older man's concern.

"Hyung, thanks for the advice. I knew you always looks out for me even though you stayed quiet, you always respect my decisions."

"You have nothing to worry about baby..as one of your potential alpha mates, Jackson and I should practice endless patience and understanding for you, just whatever happens always remember that we're always here for you, even if you rejected us after this you won't get rid of us, because we're your friends.."

Jinyoung stood on tiptoes to hus the taller man. 

"Hyung..I am so lucky I have you guys..thank you."

"Hey..what's this..cuddle time without me huh. You little shits.." Jackson whines as he barges inside.

"Sorry babe..come here." Mark said ushering his mate towards them.

"Get off of him now Mark..it's my turn now to cuddle." Jackson shoved his mate off who chuckles back at him.

"We're working here dumb ass, we didn't just cuddle up here you know."

"My brain currently doesn't accept excuses. Jinyoungie..where's my cuddle.." Jackson hugs the smaller man who pats him on the back.

"But we really need to finish packing up.."

"Let Mark do that..you finish that up babe and leave us alone!" Jackson orders his mate who rolls his eyes at him but did as he says anyway.

And thus Jackson spent the remaining time cuddling up with Jinyoung while both of them enjoys watching Mark work his ass off, silently talking about how hot the older man is.

Mark innocently did his work quietly, not aware of how his visual is affecting the two cuddled up male.

"Look at that muscle flexing Jinyoungie, did you know how strong as an alpha Mark hyung is? You can't tell it with just looking at it. But when the time comes with you writhing underneath him being attacked by his hard thrust you will know..gosh I love it when he fucks me up so hard." 

"Jackson stop.." Jinyoung whines as the scene play out in his mind. Making him squirm on his seat, now that he has explored the wonder of sex he knew that having intercourse with an alpha is going to be the peek of pleasure for an omega as their body naturally craves for an alpha knot.

"What are you guys doing?" Mark growls low on his throat as he sniffs the air, smelling the two wolves arousal.

"We're horny and this is all your fault." Jackson said as he crosses his arms around his chest.

"But the omega is practically soaking with slick, what have you done?"

"Oh..nothing. I just got carried away with the dirty talk"

"Hmmm why don't we show him how nice it is to do the deed with us hmm Jackson.."

"Say no more.." Jackson stood up and went to lock the door.

"Jinyoungie..watch and learn." Jackson strode over his mate, sat on his lap and kiss his mate. 

Jinyoung felt like he's watching something so intimate that he felt like going out of the room asap but got held back by his curiosity on how an alpha mates make love.

Tounges made an appearance as the two battles it out, Mark as the stronger of the two takes upper hand as his hands gets an handful of his mates ass and squeezed it tight earning a whine.

But a few minutes into their heated make out session, all Jinyoung hears are groans and growls..each wolf's alpha continue to challenge each other, forcing the other to submit and as far as Jinyoung can see Jackson is putting up a real fight. 

Jackson bites Mark's lower lip which the alpha doesn't appreciate that's why he stood up, easily lifting his mate up as if he weighs nothing, throwing him on the bed beside the quiet Jinyoung.

"Your wolf is making a show all because our Omega is here huh? As if forgetting that you are my submissive..turn around and ass up!" Mark growls dangerously.

Jinyoung silently puts a hand on his mouth, stiffling the gasp of wonder at the scene before him. He knew that his hyung is hot but this definitely is another level of hotness. Seeing with his own eyes how dominant the man is..it's doing some things in him and on the lower part of his body.

Mark hisses in annoyance at the show of stubborness from his mate, he grabs him by the neck and forcefully moving Jackson to do what he said. 

Jackson still growls low on his throat but nevertheless lets Mark do what he wants.

Mark grabs his sweat pants and lowers it, instantly grabbing on his mate's exposed ass cheeks and slapped it hard.

"See this Jinyoung ah..what a nice ass isn't it? If you join in on our fun you'll have the chance to tap this one.." 

"No way! Mark! Don't embarrass me in front of our omega!" Jackson whines sounding like his normal self again.

"Hush..I am just teaching the little one that inside our bedroom I am and I will be your dominant and you will always obey me..now you my lovely mate will be the one to train him to do what I want..for sure he will enjoy that...." Mark huskily said as he stares longingly at the omega.

Jinyoung swallows nervously as he watches how Mark easily manouvers his mate kissing on his mating mark, laving it with his tounge. Jinyoung can't help but feel arouse at the scene. He knew how Jackson's naughty eyes looks at him knowingly, it's really hard to mask your emotions when you're a wolf when your scent practically screams everything.

"Want to join us Jinyoung? Want to join me suck on Mark's dick?"

Jinyoung whimpers as he felt the slick starts to dribble out of his hole. Mark groans painfully aware of what's in front of them, easy to grab and dominate but no, he will be a gentleman for once and will let their omega decide.

"On your knees babe..." He huskily said towards Jackson, who growls at the tought but did it anyway...all for his mate.

Mark grabs Jackson's head as the man lowers his pants, his hard length slapping on his mate's startled face who chuckles.

"That surprises me every single fucking time babe.." Jackson grabs on to it and grip it tight as he licks on the tip just as his mate likes, sucking on the mushroom head as if to tease the man who growls loudly at him. Jackson ignores him and opted to lick his entire length from the base up to the tip before putting it inside his mouth and sucking on it like a pro, making sure to wet the entire length and Jinyoung watches in awe as he saw the alpha did it with ease and he is sure that Jackson is quite enjoying it.

Separating his mouth from his mate's dick with a loud pop Jackson turns towards Jinyoung. 

"Hey babe,,wanna suck on this. I need to prepare my ass for it.."

"Uhhmm..I don't know I mean...ahhh!" Jinyoung gasp as Mark grabs him by the arm and forces him on his knees.

"Suck..." the alpha demanded and Jinyoung swallows nervously as he saw Jackson stands up and started making out again with Mark who grabs on to the omega's head and pulled his face closer to his aching dick.

Jinyoung whines nervously but nevertheless takes kitten lick all around the thick length making the aloha hiss, Mark carefully nudges a finger on Jackson's hole, dipping on it repeatedly but not quite shoving it in...Jackson makes frustrated growl but Mark shush him up with a smirk. Leaning forward, arms extending all over Jinyoung's pert ass, the omega is currently busy slovering over the alpha's length. Mark shoved a hand inside Jinyoung's soiled shorts, inside his wet underwear and made sure his finger is now coated with the omega's sweet smelling slick.

"Hmmmmpp..hyung.." Jinyoung nervously said as he felt Mark's fingers.

"Don't worry omega,, I just need your slick to open up my mate..." Mark smirked evilly at Jackson who is curiously looking at his mate's wet hands.

"Ass out babe..this slick will make a better lubricant than those lube we use..." Mark slap on his mate's ass and shoved his finger inside the man who whimpers in surprise but relaxes as soon as Mark did his thing, finding his mate's sweet spot immediately, pleasuring the man with his fingers.

"Mark...." Jackson needily said as he bared his throat totally submitting to his mate.

"I got yah babe..come Jinyoung ah.." 

Jinyoung pouted as Mark took his dick out of his mouth just as he was starting to have fun.

"Don't look at me like that now...Jackson needs my dick..lay with us. Take that wet shorts of yours off.."

Jinyoung did what he is told, laying on the bed naked from the waist down beside a totally naked Jackson who is excitedly spreading his legs.

"Uggghh..I love it when Mark isin the mood for a hard pounding.." the man said towards Jinyoung.

Mark hovers over his mate lining up his dick on his hole and slowly shove it inside, staring at his mate's face for any kind of discomfort as alpha's body isn't naturally made to be penetrated like this, good thing that they have Jinyoung's slick to make everything smoother.

"You okay babe.."

"Yes..go on.." Jackson said with a wince.

"Relax babe..."

"I am relax.."

"Jackson..I know a great way to make you relax...or shall I say distracted...." Jinyoung quietly said as Jackson turns his head towards him.

"How..."

"Like this..." Jinyoung grabs Jackson's face with both hands and kiss him full on the lips. Startled, the alpha didn't make a move at first but then Jinyoung's tounge traces on his lower lip and he fucking like it so much he grabs Jinyoung and kiss him with all the passion he has for the smaller omega.

Mark stared hungrily at the two,this is the scene that he wanted and it is right in front of his eyes. He buried his dick to the hilt and waited for a few minutes before thrusting inside, taking speed and his thrust became more forcefull as he saw Jackson lifts Jinyoung up, making the smaller omega sit on his fucking face while he eats that plump ass. Growling loudly he thrust harder, Jackson whimpers and moans loudly.

"Ughhhh..Mark,,,right there babe...I'm gonna cum babe.." Jackson grabs Jinyoung's length started to caress his neglected dick, Jinyoung whines as he is being lifted off again, Mark dumped him right above Jackson, the omega's ass right above Jackson's dick.

"Lay your body down all over Jackson baby...there you go. I'm gonna cum all over you two..you want that omega? You want us to cum with you huh?" Mark push both hands between the two man's chest, twerking and pinching on both male's nipples. Jinyoung felt close to cumming, with Mark's hard thrust his body is practically pushing up and down all over Jackson, their hard dicks rubbing with each other, not to mention Jackson's tounge who is leaving some marks on the omega's neck.

"Jack....." Jinyoung moans as Jackson slaps onto his mate's arms.

"He's gonna cum babe..."

"I know...here it goes...ahhhhhhhhhh" Mark growls loudly as he came, pulling out and spreading his cum all over Jackson's dick and Jinyoung's slick filled ass. Jackson moans as he cums all over himself, Jinyoung stayed quiet but the alpha beneath him chuckles at him.

"That is a quiet one omega..." 

Jinyoung blushed as he knew Jackson can feel his sticky cum on their tummy.

 

TBC^^

A/N : Sorry for the long wait I will update as soon as I can.


	14. Fourteen

Jinyoung sighs as he looks at Youngjae who is currently with them. All seven of them are eating dinner when Jinyoung finally realizes something, the other omega is ignoring him!

He whines low on his throat as Hoseok leans towards him and pats him on the back as if sensing his unease. Jinyoung looks at Hoseok with pleading eyes.

"Hush now pup..we will talk after this okay? Try to relax or else your alphas will be on a protective mode and you dont want that..." Hoseok warns his friend and Jinyoung nods his head in agreement. He sulks in his chair as he takes some longing peeks now and then towards Youngjae.

Bambam who is now sitting beside Youngjae nudges his packmate.

"Hyung...why are you ignoring Jinyoung hyung. Look, he's feeling uneasy with your attitude." Bambam pointed out bluntly while Yugyeom hisses for him to lower his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it. And why should I put his feelings before mine? Is it because he is a newly presented omega so we should all treat him like a baby, what about me..you will all neglect me for him? Ugh..I hate this.." Youngjae stood up after his outburst and walk out of the room. 

Everyone looks uneasy as Jackson glares at Jaebum.

"This is all your fucking fault asshole.."

"Hey!..I just did what I thought is the right thing to do.." Jaebum defended himself as Mark glares at him but keep himself silent over the matter.

Jinyoung cries as he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

All the alphas stood up to help but got held back by Hoseok.

"I think this dinner is over..Jinyoung and I will retire to his room now okay. Come on babe.." Hoseok assisted the omega and as soon as they are inside the room he sat in front of Jinyoung who is now sitting on the bed.

"Let it all out babe...all out."

"I feel bad...I hate myself for doing this to Youngjae..he didn't do anything..he's so nice to me even when I was a beta and yet I am the one to cause him so much pain." Jinyoung cries his heart out.

Hoseok smiled at the man in front of him. Namjoon told him that the only way for GOT7's pack to have peace is to mate with each other. But broken trust will have to mend before things go on smoothly.

"Yes you hurt him..and yes you have to make up for it. Ask for his forgiveness, just the two of you. It's much fun to know about his views on all this..personally."

"Like a date?...." Jinyoung stopped crying as he looks curiously at Hoseok.

"Well..yeah. I mean..for you guys to bond better. I wasn't supposed to help you out on your first heat, you already have an omega inside your pack and Youngjae should have been the one on my place. I already said sorry to him and he said he forgive me..he gave in easier because I am not a pack member so therefore what I did didn't hurt as much as what you did."

"What shall I do hyung.." Jinyoung whines as Hoseok smiled naughtily at him.

"Well some bird told me that...a certain omega has been having some dirty thoughts on beta Jinyoung.." Hoseok smugly said as Jinyoung's eyes widens at the news.

"Neh..Youngjae..what..he likes me when I was a beta?" 

"Yes..and you presenting as an omega pissed him of so damn much you have to work for it baby.."

Jinyoung blushed at the thought.

"But..It is widely known that omegas can't do that with another omega." Jinyoung mumbles in embarrassment.

"The situation is rare but not impossible. There are omega couples that has children. Now schools and universities told us that is impossible but hey..we'll never know right?" 

Jinyoung stares curiously at Hoseok.

"You...are you close to Taehyung?" he knew that Hoseok feels envious towards his omega packmate that is helping Namjoon with his ruts whenever the alpha ask for him.

"Uhm..yes actually. I hold no grudges towards him as I knew that his heart lies elsewhere."

"Did you...did yoy two uhmm..you know."

"Why yeah..I mean I was the one to help him with his first heat.."

"But he seems..he's not like an omega. I thought he's an alpha at first because he's with Jungkook that first day fighting with our alphas."

"Yeah..he's a strong one our Taehyungie but life wanted him to be an omega so he just need to accept it.."

Jinyoung blushed as he think of the ways on how to ask Hoseok.

"Don't tell me you're wondering on who tops and who bottoms?" Hoseok teases the man who embarrassingly nods his head.

"Oh my God...Jinyoung. isn't it obvious? Of course Taehyung did..he got slicked pouring out of his ass..got a dildo inside him while he thrusted his cock over mine. He loves to pin me down on the bed, face down ass up as the fuck his dick all over my ass." 

"Oh God..."

"Try that with Youngjae..that's a great way to bond with your omega packmate."

"I..I will..."

\---------❤---------❤--------❤

Jinyoung tries to calm himself as he dressed himself up nicely with white T-shirt and a denim jeans. Walks up to Youngjae's room, Jaebum has been kicked out of it and knocked on the door nervously.

"Youngjae is not here.." Youngjae shouted.

Jinyoung sigh.

"Youngjae..you didn't even know it's me..that's rude you know." Jinyoung whines at the closed door.

"I can smell you, we're wolves duh. Youngjae is not here, try again later." 

"I want to talk to you. Please..I want to personally apologize for everything." Jinyoung said as he puts his forehead on the door. Closing his eyes and pray that Youngjae will give him this chance.

"I don't need your apology.."

"Then what do you need..what do you need to forgive me..I don't like the way things are, and I know I've been so unreasonable so I want to make it up to you.."

"You can't give me what I want hyung.."

"Maybe I can..just please let me in.."

Jinyoung waited for a very long time standing at the door way. He finally bows his head in defeat as he waited hopelessly for 30 minutes.

"I will go now maybe it's too soon to reach out to you so..I'll give you some time to think." Jinyoung walks a step away from the door when he heard the door knob clicked open.

Youngjae sneaks his head out and Jinyoung knew the omega has been silently crying inside.

"You couldn't even wait for me that long.." Youngjae whines.

"But...I've been standing here for half an hour you know.."

Jinyoung wasn't able to finish his sentence as Youngjae grabbed him by the arms and pulled him inside his room, dragging him to sit on the edge of the bed. As the omega locked the door, he walks over to Jinyoung, sit on his lap and cries some more as he nestled his head on his hyung's neck, inhaling his soothing smell, he wraps an arm around Jinyoung's neck.

"I hate you..."

Jinyoung hugs the smaller omega back.

"I hate myself too..I'm sorry."

\----------❤----------❤----------❤

Jaebum, Mark and Jackson has been spying on the two omega ever since they smell the bitter smell of an omega in pain. It put their wolf on guard as their primary duty is to protect and take care of the omegas.

"We need to do something about it.." Jackson said as Hoseok was seen nudging on Namjoon's relaxed frame on the broken couch.

"You all need to give them some time to sort things out for themselves. The omega within a pack always have a special bond with each other..let them experience time for just the two of them." Namjoon said as he takes Hoseok's hands on his and rubs it soothingly.

"Yeah easy for you to say fuckboy.." Mark hisses.

"Ass.." Jackson hisses too as Jaebum shakes his head but stay silent since he is feeling guilty for the way he handles things with Youngjae.

If anyone is at fault it is him.

"Since Jinyoung's heat is finally over we could take our leave now. I'm bringing Hoseok and Jin home with me."

"A fuckboy and an ass.." Jackson hisses as Namjoon smugly looks at him.

"Youre just jealous that I have two mates Wang..you better work hard."

"I wanna go inside that room.." Jaebum announced as they all looked at him.

"No..."

TBC^^

A/N : Anybody here who wants some 2young smut? Lol. Or should Jaebum just barge in there and f*** the s*** out of them. Geez, i need some holy water for my mouth.


	15. Fifteen

Jinyoung lay on the bed with a sleeping Youngjae on his arms, sleep has been uneasy for him as his own wolf recognize the other omega's pain.

He turns his head and looks at the sleeping omega. A worried look on his face as if he's dreaming, Jinyoung slowly lifted his other hand and traces a finger on his face.

Youngjae is pretty, that is for sure. He looks cute and makes anyone wants to cuddle and smother him with love. Yes he did take notice of him back in his beta days when the omega was not yet being courted by Jaebum, as a beta wolf he can also take on an omega mate but he has yet to explore that side of him..the sexual side, the flirting side, the dating side and Jinyoung huffs as he realizes that he has missed so much from his life because he spent it moping around for Jaebum.

Youngjae finally wakes up from his slumber and confusedly lifts his head a little and looks at Jinyoung. He smiled as he buries his face on Jinyoung's neck inhaling the omegas scent.

"Mmmmm this is such a nice dream.." Youngjae mutters as he thought he is still dreaming.

"You just woke up love.." Jinyoung quietly said as he looks at Youngjae's cheerful face.

Youngjae stay still in his embrace, gasping as he realizes that he's awake and he's definitely not dreaming. Blushing in embarrassment, he recalls what happened before his nap.

He snapped at Bambam, he knows that the younger man is a one tough cookie but he still feels bad for what he did.

"Earth to Youngjae..are you okay now?" Jinyoung quietly ask.

"Yes..sorry for what happened hyung..I didn't me.."

"Shhhh..yes you meant it, every single word. I know that you're hurt and I am the cause or one of the cause of your pain. I am sorry, I should have asked for you when my heat came but I let myself be ruled by my emotions. I have done you wrong..please forgive me." Jinyoung gently said as he puts some kisses on the omega's head.

Youngjae stay silent, he is not angry oh no. He loves his packmate, all of them but yes he is hurt. All he wanted is to be appreciated and all of them seems to hurt him and push him aside.

"Hyung..I am hurt. Are you begging for my forgiveness now and then when you got what you need you will throw me aside just like what Jaebum did?" Youngjae sit up and looks down at Jinyoung with tearful eyes. Mistrust is reflected in his eyes.

Jinyoung sit up as well and face his packmate.

"Youngjae ah..at first I am curious about you. You're the epitome of a perfect omega, I am attracted to your scent. But then Jaebum courted you and make you his, my curiosity and admiration turns to irritation, sometimes when my emotions got the best of me I can say that I hate you. You who takes my alpha's attention and love away from me, for a long time I suffered quietly, but I still treat you kindly because no matter how hurt I am I can't stay angry with you for long. I know no other explanation can justify my actions, but I want to stay honest with you. Now I am an omega like you, you might think that I am only doing this because of our wolve's instinc to bond but no..I am doing this as a friend, as a brother and as an admirer. Being an omega doesn't mean that I can't like you, right?" 

Jinyoung mumbles on, thoroughly confused by what he feels for the omega.

Youngjae hesitantly looks straight back at Jinyoung. Also curious and a little bit happy about the knowledge that the other omega is somewhat attracted to him.

"Jinyoung hyung...do you like me.." Youngjae awkwardly ask.

"Yes...I do..I mean..do I have to prove it to you or something?" Jinyoung ask with a blush as he saw the omega's heated face.

"No..I don't need proof since your little junior has been poking me for quite some time now.." Youngjae embarassingly said as Jinyoung gasp in shock and turns to move his body away. 

Youngjae's wolf whines out, not liking how the other omega turns away. He needs someone who will stay..not someone who always leave him alone.

Jinyoung curses as he saw the panic look on Youngjae's eye.

"Hey..shhh. Calm down babe..I'm just moving away to ease your discomfort." Jinyoung explains as puts a hand on Youngjae's shoulders.

Youngjae stayed silent. Jinyoung, the beta he has admired before is here now, comforting him, offering him something unsure, tentative..and yet he felt safe. Maybe this time, someone will stay..for him.

"Jinyoung hyung..I want to mend things between us..if you want to I mean.."

"Of course I want to..yes."

Jinyoung felt the happiness burst through his chest at the thought that maybe..just maybe he has a chance.

"Then..will you stay with me? I know that I am not a mate material, and you're not a beta anymore so we can't be an official mate but I can stay by your side and love you." 

Jinyoung is at a loss for words. How can Youngjae..the most wonderful person he knows thinks of himself like that..like a person not worthy of love. Jinyoung gritted his teeth in anger, at himself and at his bandmates. How come they neglected their omega. 

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that..you hear me Youngjae?"

"But I am..you all won't give me attention.." Youngjae whines as Jinyoung finally realize that Youngjae has to act like the omega mate of the pack alpha therefore the smaller man might have been forcing himself to behave...be prim and proper so that their pack won't lose face.

"I am sorry..hyung will give you all my attention from now on." Jinyoung playfully said while Youngjae sheepishly smiled.

"I am sorry, I'm not much of a diva but I get my moments sometime..you know when things get too intense for me to handle.."

Jinyoung takes his hands and leans their foreheads together.

"You won't suffer alone now..I am here and I will not leave you."

"Hyung..let me stay with you. Even when you find someone else, let me stay. I will wait for you.."

Jinyoung has never seen anything so beautiful yet so sad, and his heart is moved, not because of pity but because of admiration. That this small man has endured so much and yet still has the courage to love.

"Yes...stay with me."

Youngjae grabs Jinyoung's face with his hands as he leans upwards for a kiss.

\----------❤---------❤------------❤

All of the alphas turn to look at Jaebum.

"It's not wise for you to barge in there, give them some room Jaebum. They need some time alone."

Jaebum looks down.

"But I also need to earn Youngjae's forgiveness."

"Yes you do but not now. The time will come for your turn, for now be sensitive enough for your pack's needs." Mark quietly said.

"Mark hyung is right..you need to think for the pack as you are their Pack Alpha, focus on your pack mates needs before your own." Namjoon said.

Jaebum ignores them after that statement, he knows that he is in love and will forever be in love with Jinyoung. As for Youngjae, the omega has a special place in his heart for he likes him, he admires him as a person and as a brother, heck there is so much affection for the man who shows him how selfless he is by putting Jaebum's needs first before his own.

"What shall I do.." Jaebum said to himself.

Hoseok looks at Jin then at Namjoon.

"Can I speak to him?" he ask the two.

Jin nods in agreement while Namjoon scowls at him.

"No..come closer..scoot over here baby." Namjoon ushers him closer to himself.

"Namjoon! Really, I am starting to hate that possessive streak of yours. Jin.." Hoseok whines as he walks closer to Jaebum and pokes him on the arms.

"Hoseok..do you have something to say?"

Both of them turns towards Namjoon who is looking at them intently and was rudely growling low while Jin stay by his side holding him by the shoulder.

Hoseok turns to Jaebum with a smile.

"Don't mind him..anyway I just want to ask you something. Do you love your pack?"

"Yes..of course. We might be a little bit complicated than most pack out there but we share a special bond with each other."

Hoseok bits his lips as he thinks of the right words to say.

"It means you love Jinyoung and Youngjae..and Yugie and Bambam..but what about Jackson and Mark..you love them too?"

Jaebum looks clueless but nevertheless nods his head.

"Yes of course. They're my brothers.."

Jackson turns his head towards him and pinch him on the cheeks.

"What the omega is trying to say is..do you feel affection towards us in a non platonic ways, dumb head.." Jackson smiled evily.

Jaebum blushed in embarrassment as he looks at Jackson and Mark..both alpha mates has that powerful and tough vibes around them which is and will not sit well with his wolf who is the Pack Alpha..he needs them to be submissive towards him and that will be impossible since these two are a pain in the ass.

"I mean..I don't know. Maybe if they will submit to me.."

Jackson laugh as Mark lifted an eyebrow at him.

Hoseok smiles at the flustered alpha. 

"See..there are other options to choose from, you should test the waters first and see which one goes well for you." Hoseok advises the alpha who looks on dumbly.

"Hoseok..it's time to go." Jin said as he looks pointedly at Namjoon.

Bambam strolled inside the room with a cheerful smile followed by Yugyeom.

"Guys..all is well now. The bitter smell from Youngjae's room is gone now. Both omegas are calm and is emitting a happy and calm scent..I have to drag Yugie away really." 

"They smell so good." Yugyeom said as he sat on Jaebum's lap whining for attention.

"That's good to hear." Jaebum sigh in relief. Tapping the maknae on the hips.

"You're an alpha now maknae ah..you can't sit on our lap anymore. When someone see you like this they will make an issue out of it.

Namjoon can't take it anymore and grab Hoseok by the waist, nuzzled his neck and started to scent him.Hoseok lay limp as he lets his alpha scent him, knowing how on edge Namjoon was.

"Jaebum shi..don't let other's opinion change how you act towards your pack. Do what makes you happy. We'll be going after this." Jin points out towards his two packmates.

Jaebum stay still as he realizes how uptight he was, maybe they're right. Maybe he needs to loosen up and have fun for once.

\--------❤---------❤-----------❤

A few minutes passed by, with both omegas cuddling and letting their omega wolf take over. Youngjae has been nuzzling Jinyoung's jaw when Jinyoung finally wakes up from his daze, feeling renewed at the bond between them.

"Youngjae ah..it's time for me to go out now and prepare our lunch. You know that I can't leave our alphas alone in the kitchen..and our baby Bammie can only do so much." Jinyoung explain as Youngjae shakes his head.

"I will stay with you and help you." Youngjae eagerly said.

"Really, it's okay for you to go out..they will see us and bother us that's for sure." Jinyoung hesitantly ask.

"Yes, please hyung..take me." Youngjae cutely said which makes Jinyoung shakes his head at him.

"Alright, you win. Come let's go." 

Youngjae stood up quickly, making sure both of them are presentable before going out of the room.

They walk past the living room where the alphas all stood up as soon as they saw them.

"Are you okay now Jinyoung, Youngjae?" Mark said.

"Yes..thank you for your concern hyung. We'll make some lunch now." Jinyoung waved a hand and drag Youngjae with him towards the kitchen.

"It's a good thing they're okay now. I can finally be at peace for once. Good thing we've broken that wall we can still see them from here." Jackson claps his hand in joy.

"We should leave them alone, as Hoseok said they need time. Mark hyung and Jackson I need you two in my room later." Jaebum suddenly said.

"What if I don't want to.." Mark said with challenge in his eyes.

"You have to because I'm your pack alpha and I need to talk to you about personal reasons."

Jackson calms his mate and nods his head towards Jaebum.

"Oohhh you're in trouble hyung..me and Bammie graduated from being the troublesome ones. Nice Bambam." Yugyeom winks at Bambam who rolls his eyes at him.

"I'm gonna help the hyungs in the kitchen." Bambam said as he walks towards the kitchen.

"We'll be going now. Call me if there's anything that you wanted help with." Namjoon said while looking at Jackson.

"Wait..are you taking back your courting intent towards Jinyoung.." Jaebum clarifies.

"I never formally courted him. All I said was my wolf acknowledge him as a suitable mate, but I already set my eyes on Jin and Hoseok way before I met him."

Jaebum stood up and shake the other alpha's hands.

"Thank you for your help then."

"I need to say goodbye to Jinyoung first." Hoseok rans towards the kitchen.

"Jinyoungie, we're leaving now. I left my phone number on your phone. Call me when you're free okay." 

Jinyoung smiled gratefully as he walks over to hug Hoseok.

"Thank you for all your help."

"No worries, I love making new friends. See you soon Jinyoungie." he walks away and Jinyoung turns to Youngjae who has a warry look on his face.

"Hey..don't be angry alright. Hoseok is our friend."

"What about me..am I also your friend?"

"No..you're more than a friend." Jinyoung nuzzled his neck while Youngjae moans happily.

"Hey...what porn scene is this?" Bambam lewdly said as he looks on munching on some cookies.

"Bambam..geez. Your mouth is filthy." Jinyoung shakes his head as he continues to prepare the ingredients for their lunch.

"What..its true anyways. You two are so into each other that you didn't even notice me being here way before Hoseok did. Are you guys..mates now or something.." Bambam curiously ask as Jinyoung shakes his head.

"No but our wolves has bonded now, and I think we like each other more than as friends."

"Oohh is this an omega thing? When can I join the bond? I also want to love you guys as more than friends I mean." Bambam continue to talk while eating making the cookie crumbs fall on his white tshirt.

Youngjae immediately walks towards him and clean him up, going as far as getting a baby wipes and cleaning his mouth.

Bambam stay still at the sudden act while Youngjae coos over his dumb expression.

"Okay..what is happening hyung.."

"Our wolf recognize yours as a baby.."

"A baby..what." Bambam whines which makes Youngjae hush him up and hugs him while patting his head.

"Yup..your omega wolf is a baby."

"No I'm not!" Bambam insited while drinking water from a glass held by Youngjae.

Jinyoung huffs as he ignores the smaller man who is now being cuddled by Youngjae.

"Yeah..not a baby but a whiny little omega."

TBC^^

A/N: I need to clear things up first before the smut stuff..so 2Young..and I'm thinking of adding some JaebumxJackonxMark smut. 


	16. Sixteen

Jinyoung sighs as he waited for Youngjae who is currently in the movie house's comfort room. Yes, they decided to watch a movie after they serve their alphas lunch. It is still a new experience for Jinyoung going outside their dorm not as a beta but as an omega. 

Both of them already made a ruckus once the people and staff of the building they are staying in smelled his new sweeter scent. Youngjae dashing outside holding his hands and running off towards their car, laughing excitedly as he buckles up. Saying how excited he is for their first ever date.

"Hyung... I'm finished. Let's go now?" Youngjae smiled happily as Jinyoung nods his head.

"Do you want to grab something first before we get back to the dorm?"

"Okay, let's go for a drive-thru."

They walk back to the car and Jinyoung drives off when Youngjae suddenly leans towards him, nuzzling his neck and licking on his scent gland.

Jinyoung curses as he accidentally lets go of the stirring wheel. He grabs it right back and looks at Youngjae who is now smiling wickedly at him.

"We could've crashed Youngjae ah.," Jinyoung said with a scowl.

Youngjae looks at him with want while caressing his thighs, Jinyoung prayed for more patience and endurance as those little hands trail its way onto his zipper, playing with it, caressing him, making him go crazy with his little teasing.

"Youngjae ah,...." Jinyoung warns the smaller man again to no avail as Youngjae finally undid his zipper and let his hard dick out.

"Hmm someone's excited.." Youngjae teases the man who silently growls.

"Stop teasing and work for it..." Jinyoung growls low, much like he did when he's still a beta and Youngjae whimpers, loving how that sound make him shiver with need.

"Keep on driving.." Youngjae instructed as he lowers his head onto the other omega's lap, licking on Jinyoung's weeping dick already splurting out some precum. Youngjae licks the mushroom tip, swirls his tongue around the small hole, swallowing the tip, sucking on it gently as Jinyoung groans but continues to drive. 

"Your dick taste good, it tasted clean.."

"Youngjae ah...I don't want to know what my dick tastes like.." Jinyoung gritted his teeth.

"What do you want then hyung...come on tell me.." Youngjae huskily said as he trails his lips onto the length of Jinyoung's hard dick,..down to his balls where he experimentally licks on each sack.

"Suck my dick love..please I can't take it anymore.." Jinyoung whines as he grabs the smaller man's head and nudges him down on his length.

Youngjae smirks as he finally put his lover's dick inside his mouth sucking on the tip with vigor, trailing wet licks around its girth before putting it all inside his mouth as much as he can without choking, sucking on it with passion he moans with pleasure at the thought that here he is with Jinyoung, he is finally the one giving him this pleasure and not someone else's pack omega. 

"Fuck...Youngjae..." Jinyoung gasp with pleasure at that skilled mouth, now he knows why Jaebum has always been territorial when Youngjae has his heat.

Popping Jinyoung's dick out of his mouth he smiled as he pays attention to his lover's sack. He sucks on it and licks it afterward making Jinyoung squirm on his seat.

Jinyoung curses as he finally parks the car somewhere safe and not crowded with people. He grabs Youngjae by his hair and pulled him up before kissing the shit out of him. Growling as they kiss, Jinyoung lifted the smaller man and make him straddle him in spite of the tight space. 

"You are such a fucking tease!" Jinyoung whines as Youngjae giggles at his frustration.

"No I'm not..I'm just doing what I want..now please Hyung release me.I want to suck your dick more please.."

"But I still want to kiss you..come here.." Jinyoung grabs him by the neck, make him lean down for a kiss while his other hand trails it's way down the omega's back, slipping its way inside Youngjae's pants he felt the slick as soon as he touches the smaller man's ass. Youngjae is so worked up like he is. He plunges in two fingers inside the younger man's slick filled hole, hearing how slicked and wet his packmate is for him he growls as he bites Youngjae's lips.

"AHhhh..hyung. No..I will wet this car and Jaebum hyung will scold us.." Youngjae worriedly said as he felt his ass produced more slick due to Jinyoung's incessant fingers attacking his inside.

"Forget that fucker..let him smell us all over his car. Let him smell our desire for each other..." Jinyoung leans sideways and licks the smaller man's ears, making Youngjae shiver at the unknown pleasure.

"Hyung.." Youngjae moans as he finally undid his belt and hurriedly take off his pants leaving him naked waist down as he straddles Jinyoung's lap, moving back and forth rubbing their hard dicks together.

The two moans loudly at the act, Jinyoung is biting his lips as he looks at how pretty Youngjae look with his oversized shirt and bare bottom. Grabbing an ass cheek he slaps it once making the smaller man gasp.

"Ughh..do that again hyung.." Youngjae begs as he continues to rub his their dicks together.

"Pretty...you look so pretty like this love...riding my dick like this.." JInyoung whispers as he kisses his lover's neck.

Youngjae puts both hands on Jinyoung's shoulders as he balance himself before moving back and forth all over Jinyoung's dick.

"Hyung...grab our dicks together..I wanna cum..."

Jinyoung grabs their dick and lets the smaller man sway his hips faster, fucking himself on his hyung's dick and fingers, wanting to cum all over themselves. Jinyoung hisses as he started to burry his fingers inside his lover's wet hole, following the smaller man's rhythm, watching how Youngjae fucks himself on his hands while rubbing their dicks together. It is a wonderful sight to see.

A few minutes have passed, moans and groans were heard, Youngjae finally grabbing Jinyoung by the hair as he releases all over the man's chest, shouting at the pleasure when Jinyoung finds his prostrate and massaged it. 

Jinyoung lay the smaller man on the wheel as Youngjae fights to catch his breath. After a while, he realizes that Jinyoung hasn't cum yet.

"Hyung..let me help.."

Jinyoung wickedly smiled as he held up a hand.

"No need to do more, I just need to look at you and I'll cum...stay there, spread your legs wider love, that's it."

JInyoung grabs his dick and started to masturbate looking intensely at Youngjae who somehow felt a little shy.

"Hyung...cum on me..please cum all over me.."

"SHIT!...nngggghhhh ahhhh young...jae ahhhhh"

Tugging fiercely on his dick he finally cums all over Youngjae's cum filled dick and tummy. Heaving a satisfied groan he weakly laid back down on the driver seat as Youngjae play with his hyung's cum. Putting a bit on his lips as he slowly licks it off.

"Hmmm..I want your cum in me next time hyung..." Youngjae whispers as he smiles at his lover.

"You little minx.." Jinyoung rubs their noses together as he scrunches his face at the result of their little activity.

"Hmm...Jaebum hyung will kill us.."

Youngjae chuckles at the thought.

"No he won't..he's after your ass and he won't hurt you."

Jinyoung looks at Youngjae, relieved to see no pain reflected in the younger man's eyes for once.

"He won't hurt you too.."

"We never can tell..he did hurt me when he throws me away for you.."

"But he's an alpha..and most of then do stupid things, I'm sure he knew that he screws up big time when he did that to you I mean, you're wonderful.."

Youngjae snorts as he grabs some tissue and started to clean their mess.

"Yeah, my mouth is wonderful..." Youngjae sarcastically said thinking that the other omega is only complimenting him because he gives great heads.

"No..you are wonderful because you're kind, you forgive even though you still felt betrayed, you still continue to love even though you're hurt and you continue being strong even though you're feeling weak inside..you.are.wonderful.love." Jinyoung smacks a wet kiss on the younger man's cheeks with each words making Youngjae distracted again.

"Okay okay.I get it hyung. Aisshh...."

The smaller man works on cleaning both of them up which takes some time since Jinyoung tends to grab him and sneak a kiss every minute or so.

"There..we look clean now but the whole car still smells like we had sex inside it."

"Don't worry about it and let our Pack Alpha suffer.." Jinyoung felt great after their activity and proceeds to the drive-through.

Jinyoung is all smile when he orders their food, but his smile got frozen when Youngjae blurted out his next words as the crew held out their orders.

"I want car sex next time hyung..." Youngjae whines.

Jinyoung awkwardly smiled at the surprised crew and grab his order as fast as he can. He gets the car out of that place immediately while looking fondly at the smug Youngjae munching on his burger.

"Bad boys get punished.."

"I'm not a bad boy..I'm pure..my whole existence is pure.."

"Well let us try your pureness later.." Jinyoung coughs while looking elsewhere.

Youngjae stops munching on his food and stares silently at Jinyoung.

"My room or your?"

"My room..."

"I love you hyung.."

Jinyoung smiled at Youngjae..no he can't say the words just yet but he knew inside that he needs the other omega in his life.

He takes Youngjae's free hands and put it on his beating heart. He guesses that the younger man understood for he leans up to kiss him on the cheeks.

\--------❤--------❤--------❤

Jackson looks at Mark and Jaebum who is staring at each other, he is the only one who is sitting on the Pack Alpha's bed.

"Are we gonna talk or are we gonna fight?"

"Who is the Pack Alpha here?" Jaebum suddenly ask.

Jackson tentatively looks at his mate who remains silent.

"Ugh..you are. Next question please.."

"Mark hyung..answer me." Jaebum lifted an eyebrow at Mark.

Mark is older than them, physically he is equal in strength with Jaebum but he has no intention or wants to be a Pack Alpha, not when he imprinted on Jackson the first time he ever laid his eyes on the alpha.

"You are..."

Jackson claps his hands, his mind is already hazy with all the tension between the three of them..or more likely between the two strong alphas with him.

"okay.."

"Only because I let you.." Mark followed his statement which makes his mate curse under his breath.

"Babe..now is not the time for your smart mouth..."

"We always fight because of your attitude, your wolf is still challenging me because you only agreed to submit to me through your words.."

Mark growls as he hisses under his breath.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"There are two options to choose from hyung..one we fight and let's see who will win, If I won your wolf will be appeased, If you won we will have a new Pack Alpha, the second choice is..YOU WILL LET ME DOMINATE YOU."

Mark laugh sarcastically,

"Option one is huge no. I don't want to be a pack alpha because I have an alpha mate..so you're only giving me choice number two asshole.."

Jackson is looking alternately between the two wondering what his role will be in this.

"So choose number two. Let me fuck the shit out of you..let our wolves bond and be a peaceful pack for once."

Mark stays silent as he looks at his curious mate.

"What about Jackson..why is he also here with us.."

Jaebum looks fondly at Jackson, motion him to come closer to him which he does quickly.

"Jackson is here because he is your mate but unlike you, his wolf submits to me as his Pack Alpha.."

Growling low Jackson growls back and licks on his chin. 

"Stop that ass..babe comes here.." Mark grabs his mate and scented him, possessively grabbing the other man's waist.

"Babe..not here.." 

"Stop that Mark hyung or else..I need you to submit to me properly and Jackson will be one hell of a distraction for you."

Jackson looks at Jaebum, processing what the older man has stated.

"Jaebum hyung..you'll..you mean you'll fuck us..both of us until your wolf is satisfied with our submission.."

"Yeah..until I get this whole submission issue out of my chest until my curiosity gets filled and the thoughts of the two of you are out of my freaking mind! I have enough on my plate already dealing with two omegas,... I.I need you. Both of you.."

The three stays silent after that.

That is until Mark breaks the silence.

"If you want to fuck my ass work for it bitch."

 

TBC^^

A/N : Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy! 


	17. Seventeen

Needless to say the three alphas head butt with each other, screams, growls, noises was heard inside the room as Mark's wolf battles it out with Jaebum's. Jackson getting caught in the middle of the fight is not liking how the other two seems to fight for the right to plow his ass, heck they are supposed to fight for the right on who will top their asses...not his.

"I'm getting bored here..." Jackson airily said as he looks at his fingers.

The two ignore him and continue to punch each other's gut out, waving his hands upwards he shakes his head and went towards the door but got the shock of his life as he felt his ,body being thrown from the freaking door to the mutilated bed.

"Oommpphh...why..you fuckers! I don't appreciate being ignored here, in this messy room while you two continue being stubborn!" Jackson shouted as he felt his mate grip him tighter on the waist. He heard Mark growls low, not wanting his mate to leave the room while he's busy with Jaebum.

Jaebum plasters his body on the man's left side, burying his nose on his neck, mouth suddenly licking every exposed skin, tounge leaving a wet trail down to the smaller man's mating mark. Jackson felt electrified, he moans out loud at the double set of pleasure that courses through him when that sinful tounge licks his mate's mark on his neck. Needless to say his dick is rock hard and ready to bust his nuts straight away.

"Oh..fuck what the hell is that...do it again Jaebum ah..." Jackson bossily said as Jaebum does it again and this time with a hint of a bite in it.

Jackson moans out loud as pre cum oozes out of his hard length. Jaebum smirked evilly, his research has paid off, a mated alpha pair's softest and most sensitive part are their mating mark. As soon as the head alpha has Jackson slumped all over his arms in submission he looks at Mark who is frozen beside his mate, pupils are dilated as he looks like a suffering man under pressure. Of course Mark will try to fight off the pleasure that he is feeling due to Jaebum's minstrations, he is the dominant one in the alpha pair which means he is the more stubborn of the two.

"Don't fight back Mark hyung..." Jaebum hisses as he bits on Jackson's mating mark which makes the man shout out in pleasure as he cums all over his underwear, untouched.

Mark closes his eyes as he slowly weakens, he feels everything, he felt his mate's double pleasure, he felt how Jaebum's wolf let's out a huge amount of pheromones overpowering his in his weaken and surprise state. His wolf is confused now, realising it's place on the pack hierarchy calms the wolf inside him to an extent that he felt his strength lessens.

Jaebum turns Jackson's face towards him, the man's muscular back plastered on his chest as they shared a kiss. A hesitant one at first until Jaebum shoved his toung inside the man's mouth and suck his tounge out. Jackson mewls at the action, liking how dirty it looks to be kissing their pack alpha infront of his mate...his mate.

"Hmm..Mark..Alpha.." Jackson calls out to his mate who shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm here..."

"I want you too..I want your kisses too." Jackson whispers as Mark growls in pleasure, of course his mate will always want him. Having Jaebum here will not change the fact that his mate loves him. 

He grabs Jackson's face and kiss the man as Jaebum continues to devour the man's neck, hands trailing down pinching on his nipples, pleased to know how sensitive Jackson is. He tears the man's tshirt off in order to touch him better.

"Hmmm this is nice..." Jaebum grumbles under his breath as he looks at the two kissing each other like there's no tommorow.

Jaebum reaches out and grabs Mark's sweat pants and pulls it down, not surprise at the man's hard length, he grabs his ass, a handful of it and go straight to his target. Touching the older man's virgin hole did things to his mind. He held back some control as his wolf go crazy at the thought of finally dominating Mark, their equal, he wanted him to submit and makes the hierarchy of their pack peaceful.

Mark stiffens as he felt their leader's finger circling his hole but since his wolf has been appeased, (fucking traitor) he can't do anything about it.

"Calm down hyung, I will make this whole thing pleasurable for you, just let me." Jaebum looks intently at Mark who blushes and turns his eyes away.

"Mark hyung..just let Jaebum hyung do his thing..I mean, an organized Pack is a strong Pack. Come on..I will ride your dick anytime you wan't if you just submit." Jackson whines at his mate who lifted an eyebrow at Jackson. He likes it whenever Jackson fucks himself on his dick.

"Talk some more babe and I'm almost there, I'm close to saying yes.." 

"I will let you try out that public sex that you've been whining about for days..." Jackson naughtily said as Jaebum looks at him in wonder, the pack alpha knew these two were kinky but to the extent of going public? W.O.W

"Deal...you! Im Jaebum, come here and fuck my ass already." Mark said as he shifted and turns his body around to lay beside Jackson, tearing his clothes off he looks at Jaebum with impatience.

"What?..get your ass up and fuck me." Marks shouted in frustration as Jackson sniggered at Jaebum's incredulous face.

"That's all it takes to make you submit? Jackson why didn't you help me up the first time?" Jaebum groans out loud as Jackson laugh evilly at him.

"Just shut up and make up for your promise Pack Alpha.." Jackson whispers as he tuns around and stand up looking down at Jaebum as he takes his own sweat pants off, making a face at his cum filled underwear. 

"Look what you did to me Jaebum ah..." Jackson quietly said as he grabs his wet dick, smearing his own cum around it. "I need to clean up first..." Jackson turns around as Jaebum shifted closer to Mark who has his eyes closed, clearly forced into doing this which makes Jaebum irritated.

Time to make this stubborn wolf enjoy me fucking the shit out of him. 

Jaebum grabs Mark by the shoulder and situates his body over him, forcing his way in between the man's leg he felt how embarrased the older man is, this is his first time in the receiving end so Jaebum understands that.

"I am your pack alpha.."

"Yeah yeah whatever.."

"You have to submit.."

"Just get on with it!" Mark whines back.

Jaebum shuts him up with a kiss, eager to pleasure his hyung he battles it out with the older man, tounges playing with each other, sucking on that wet heat he groans with pleasure as he felt Mark's hesitant hands caress his back.

"Fuck hyung...." Jaebum gasp as he turns away to take his clothes off, eager to feel the other man's nakes skin against his.

Mark laid there feeling attacked by Jaebum's sinful mouth, it certainly feels weird to be the submissive one.

Jaebum grabs his T-shirt and tears it off of him.

"That's my favorite shirt you ass...oh..ahhh.." Mark moans as Jaebum licks and sucks on his exposed nipples, Jaebum gently bites on it making him jerk up with the sudden pleasure.

"Hmmm, you taste good hyung. I want to lick you all over." Jaebum mutters as he grabs Mark's hair and forces his tounge back inside the older man's mouth.

Jaebum experimentaly thrust his dick on top of Mark's hard length, both of them moaning with pleasure at the act.

"Fuck..do that again Jaebum ah.." 

"Bossy little bitches..Jackson, come here." Jaebum motions for the other alpha who went over to them immediately.

"So..how are we doing this?" Jackson smiled at the two, running a hand on his mate's hair, cooing at his pleased expression.

"My wolf might take some focus on Mark since he's the one I have to force to submit, which means you won't get that much attention from me..is that okay? Are you willing to wait?" Jaebum looks at the man who nods his head in agreement.

"Of course, I want you to focus on Mark hyung as well since it's his first time to be the bottom one. But.." Jackson looks at Jaebum's naked body.

"I will wait if you promise that I will be satisfied as well Pack Alpha.." Jackson huskily said as he nuzzled Jaebums chin, licking on it like the perfect submissive that he is.

Jaebum's pupil dilated with want, he will fuck the two that's for sure. And he will not stop until they beg for more.

"You will..after I finished breaking in Mark's ass yours will be next, behave yourselves and I might just fuck both of you at the same time. Go to your mate and make him calm." Jaebum instructed as he slaps Jackson's big ass.

Jackson chuckles as he went over his alpha mate and kiss the man, Mark retaliated in kind, growling in pleasure as he felt the familiar kiss from his mate.

Jaebum curses under his breath as he looks at the two. Seeing these two alphas being soft to each other makes him realize how beautiful their relationship is, it's all about power yet they are delicate as well but they only show their soft sides to each other. Any other wolf can fuck off.

He started grinding his dick all over Mark again, distracting the man from his tounge battle with his mate.

"Hmmm...feels good alpha?" Jackson nuzzled his mate. Licking and sucking on the underside of his ears.

"Yes., fuck..." Mark gasp as Jaebum continues hia minstration.

"It feels good hyung?" Jaebum leans closer to the man, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yes..it feels good.."

"Say it.." Jaebum hisses as he thrust harder.

"Uh...it feels good...alpha.." Mark said.

The simple acknowledgement from the other alpha sets Jaebum's alpha off, rising through the haze, Mark and Jackson gets a little nervous as they saw how Jaebum's eyes turns golden. 

The Pack Alpha's wolf takes over.

Growling under his breath the wolf stares at Mark who stay still while looking back.

"What the fuck do we do.."

"Submit.."

"How?!" Mark panics as Jackson whacks him on the head.

"Fuck you hyung..I can't believe I have a dumbass as my mate." Jackson hisses. Clearly irritated with his mate.

Jaebum's wolf sniff at them whick makes Mark realize what to do. He bared his neck towards Jaebum who grumbles with pleasure and shove his head on the older man's neck, sniffing on the exposed skin, finding his mating mark and licking it vigorously.

"Oh shit..wait that's extra sensitive right there..ahhhh..Jaebum ah!!" Mark shouted in shock as the wolf bites on the mark and then licking on it repeatedly.

Jackson also gasp in surprise as he feels the sudden pleasure from his own mating mark down to his hardened dick.

Jaebum suddenly leans away straightening up he easily overpowers Mark, he lifted the surprised man and make him lie down face down ass up. Jackson squealed as the wolf did the same to him and places him beside his mate.

"What the fuck.." Mark whispers as he looks at his mate who has his face turns towards him.

"Babe..for the last time please don't let your smart mouth put us in danger. Jaebum hyung is feral right now."

"Easy for you to say...ahhh shit! What the fuck?!" Mark shouted as he looks back and saw Jaebum's head buried on his freaking ass and the mans tongue running all over the rim of his ass.

"Oh my God..we're gonna get eaten out by Jaebummie's wolf..nice. I'm looking forward to it daddy." Jackson squeals in excitement as Mark moans and gasp beside him.

"Ugghhh that fucking tounge is doing shit on my ass.." Mark curls his toes as he felt the alphas tounge push past his rim and into his hole. Slurping and sucking on it as if he will be able to produce some slick for him.

"I can't wait.." Jackson whines as he tries to get Jaebum's attention which he did as the alpha straightens up and slaps his ass cheeks.

"I told you to wait Seuna..." Jaebum growls as Mark tries to grab his head in order to put his mouth on his ass again.

"Shit...slap me again daddy.." Jackson whines as his dick twitches as the thought of being dominated by their alpha.

Jaebum growls at the two, he stands up and pick Jackson up making him hover all over Mark who growls in irritation. The Pack Alpha gave a slap towards Jackson's other butt cheek as he leans down again looking at the two asses on top of each other.

He gropes Jackson's ass as he licks all over Mark's hole underneath. He leans up and licks Jackson's hole too, alternating between the two alphas who are slowly getting into the feel of being submissive for him..only for Jaebum.

Curses are heard as the two alpha mates enjoy being eaten out by the pleased Jaebum.

He stopped after a while which makes the two unhappy.

"Turn around, lay on the bed. I will claim you." Jaebum looks at Mark who obey his orders. Jackson made to move away but Jaebum grabs him.

"You wait and watch me fuck your mate, your dominant and see him submit to me but bear in mind that he only submits to me. No one else, you remain his submissive, you will still obey him after this. Understand?" 

"Yes alpha.." 

Jaebum kissed him and watch him lay down beside Mark. Looking back at the suddenly scared Mark Jaebum leans back down for a kiss, calming the older man as he touches every single place on his body, he caress the man's hard length, putting his fingers in his hole, caressing it, teasing it until Jackson taps him on the arms.

"Alpha, use this as we don't have slick." he pushes a bottle of lube towards the mans who open it, coated his fingers with it and pushes in as soon as he can.

"Ah..wait..okay. This fucking feels weird,.." Mark said with gritted teeth as he felt those long fingers inside him, pushing in and out, waiting for his grip to relax.

"Shhh..calm down..relax." Jaebum said as he push another finger in, two fingers are inside the other alpha now, twisting, thrusting, stretching him to his limits. 

"Wait....I.."

"You need to be stretched properly otherwise my dick will tear your ass off. Jackson, blow him off."

Jackson crawls to his lover's lap, mouth watering at the older man's dick, he grabs it with both hands and puts the tip inside his mouth, sucking on it and rolling his tounge around the mushroom head.

"Ah..fuck. Shit babe.." Mark moans as Jackson puts his dick inside his mouth inch by inch. Groaning at that wet heat he felt Jaebum's fingers inside him twisting around until it hit his spot.

"Ahhh...oh God.."

"Found it..right here.." Jaebum stabbed that sweet spot repeatedly with his fingers as Mark's eyes roll backwards at the onslaught of pleasure coming from the two.

Jaebum hisses and pushes a third finger inside, opening it wide. Knowing that his control is slipping he needs to bury his cock inside Mark now before his knot swells and expands. Scisorring his fingers vigorously to loosen that tight passage is torture for the alpha who just wants to bury his cock in and fuck the shit out of his pack mate.

"Oh shit...if you don't get your dick inside me Jaebum I will fucking end you." Mark shouted in frustration as he thrust his dick inside Jackson's mouth.

"Hmm...at first you don't want to get fuck now you're bossing me around. Lift your legs up." Jaebum grabs Jackson's head and makes him straighten up.

"I'm gonna fuck him baby, stay right there and wait alright?" he kiss Jackson before going down on Mark, aligning his lube coated dick on Mark's rim he pushes it gently, popping the head inside.

"Mmmm, tight. Ready hyung? Are you ready to be fucked by me?" Jaebum push his dick forward and buries his length inch by inch.

Noticing how uncomfortable Mark is he gently rocks back and forth until the other gets used to the feeling.

"Ohh..fuck. This is..I feel so full down there." Mark whines as Jackson evilly smiles at him.

"Now I can say NOW YOU KNOW."

"I'm going to move now..if there's pain just bear with it. It'll be gone in a few minutes tops."

"Okay.."

"Okay, Alpha.."

"Fuck.I like it when you're like this.."

"Only to you.."

"Only to me..yes. You only submit to me."

Jaebum pulls his dick out and slams it back in making Mark shouts in pleasure mix with slight pain. Jaebum sets a grueling pace, wanting to appease his wolf, knowing how the wolf is pleased just by looking at Mark's wrecked face, sweat trailing from his face down to his neck.

Jackson grabs his own dick and starts to pleasure himself as he watches how Jaebum makes his dominant submit, how the Pack Alpha pushes his big, thick dick inside Mark's tight heat. Drooling as he imagines himself choking on that fat long cock.

Mark grabs the blanket as the pain recedes and pleasure took over, he won't admit it out loud but he loves being manhandled by Jaebum. He actually purrs in satisfaction as the alpha grabs him up, puts his arms around his neck all over that broad shoulders and make him work for it.

"Fuck yourself all over my cock alpha.." Jaebum hisses as Mark obeys immediately, bouncing his ass over that long dick, moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Ahh..feels good.."

Jaebum lay down and let Mark fuck himself on his cock, the man leans forward and put his hands on the Pack Alphas wide chest as he bounces on that fat cock.

Jaebum motions for Jackson to come over.

"Sit on my face baby, a reward for being so behaved."

Jackson squeals and move closer, moaning as Jaebum grabs him by the hips and place his ass right over his face, dick dangling all over the alpha's chest.

Jaebum kiss and licks that hole, fucking it up with his tongue, enjoying how Jackson is playing with him by twitching on his hole every time he wants in.

"Quit that baby.I want to eat you out..."

"Uhhh...fuck you Jaebum ah.." Jackson finally leave their Pack Alpha in peace as he looks at his mate who is getting speared on by that hard dick.

"Feel good Alpha? That's how you make me feel when you fuck me..ah.Jaebum ah..don't bite too hard."

"Yes...Fuck it feels so good. I made you feel good too? Yeah? I love you." Mark gasp as Jaebum started to thrust right back up at his bouncing ass.

"I love you hmmm"

The two mates kiss each other marveling at the feeling of being wanted, being cared for by their pack alpha.

\--------❤---------❤-----------❤

Yugyeom looks at Bambam who is playing with his phone.

"Are we supposed to get out of the house?"

"Why?"

"Because they're fucking?"

"They're here when we fuck during my heat Yugie.."

"But this is making me uncomfortable!" Yugyeom whines.

"Why? Is it because you're an alpha and wanted in on the fun as well?"

"No..it's just. I can't imagine the hyunglines being sexual and getting it on with each other you know."

"Deal with it Yugie..plus they're actually quiet now." Bambam kindly said.

"AHHHHH FUCCKK JAEBUM AHHHH..."

Bambam smiled awkwardly at Yugyeom who has his eyes closed.

"Wanna share my head-phone here...I'll put the volume to the maximum."

Yugyeom reaches out when they heard a loud crash.

"Okay, let's go out and take a breather.." Bambam stood up.

"See I freaking told you. I don't want to hear Markson's moans and wails as Jaebum hyung fucks them. No..sorry."

Shaking their heads the maknaes went out of the house and wait for the omegas to come home.

TBC^^

A/N : Smut is not yet finished. Lol.


	18. Eighteen

Jinyoung gets out of the car with a smile as Youngjae follows quickly behind him. Both are in a good mood after their make-out session when they saw the maknaes hanging out on the lobby.

"Yugyeom.Bambam what are you both doing here?"

"The Alphas lock themselves inside Jaebum hyung's room and is currently fucking with each other so..we went out for a while," Bambam said as Yugyeom sniffs around and looks suspiciously at the two omegas.

"Smells like you two had your fun on your date hyung.."

"Aishhh..shut up Yugie.." Jinyoung gritted his teeth at the younger man.

"Well we can't stay here forever, why don't we go up now so we can all rest, we need to prepare our dinner now." Youngjae reminds Jinyoung who nods his head and lead the way, the maknaes followed behind dragging their feet.

"It can't be that bad..." Youngjae said as they open the door to their apartment and gasp at the onslaught of smell. The three alphas dominated the entire apartment, pheromones and the heady smell of arousal is heavy in the air.

Jinyoung stiffens as he gets weak by all the seductive musky scent that their three alphas are permeating around. Youngjae also whines in discomfort as the smell affects them so much, being omegas and all.

"Shit..." Jinyoung mutters under his breath as slick starts to dribble down his ass, he's sure Youngjae and Bambam are at the same predicament as him.

"I say we get out of here before we all fuck each other.," Yugyeom said loudly as Bambam claps his hands as a sudden idea came to mind.

"Hoseok hyung..."

"What?" The three looks at Bambam in confusion.

"Jinyoung hyung...you have Hoseok hyung's number and he said to call him anytime if you need some help..well we all need some help now. Let's camp in their dorm for a while.."

"AHHHHH FUCK ALPHA...." they hear Mark shouts in pleasure as they all tremble in shock.

"Okay, I don't want one of us to go into an early heat or rut, so let's go." Jinyoung grabs his phone to call on Hoseok when a hand stops him.

He looks confusedly at Youngjae who is biting his lower lip in worry.

"What is it, love?"

"Ewww..let's pretend we didn't hear that.."

"Shut up Yugyeom.."

"I...you. Don't leave me for Hoseok hyung.." Youngjae mumbles tearfully.

"Ah hell..of course, love. You don't have to worry now, I have you. I don't want another omega.." Jinyoung tries to appease the smaller man who says okay but nevertheless still clings to him.

"Alright please call on Hoseok hyung now. I want to rest." Bambam whines as Yugyeom ushers the omegas outside the dorm.

"Hello? Hoseok this is Jinyoung. Yes well, we're locked out of our dorm since the three alphas are..bonding so can we. If it's not much of a..what? Oh okay yes yes. I'll drive off towards there. See yah. Thank you so much."

Jinyoung smiles at the three.

"Let's go now. Mind you behave yourselves alright? Namjoon is kind enough to let us use their extra room so."

"Yah yah..let's go. I miss talking to Jungkook," Yugyeom excitedly said.

Jinyoung leans down to kiss Youngjae on the man's pouting lips.

"Stay beside me alright, I will prove to you that Hoseok hyung is just a good friend. You, my love, is more than just a good friend to me." Youngjae smiles as he receives a kiss.

"Can we go, now, please. I can't stand the tension here. First, the alphas are having nonstop sex, then the omegas are flirting..pewh.."

"If it makes you better I can fuck you non stop too." Yugyeom kindly said as Bambam held up the middle finger.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namjoon taps his fingers on the table as Hoseok stares back at him.

"You can't just decide and order some pack around to come here and stay for a while without consulting me first, as far as I know, I am the Pack Alpha."

"You're not yet here, who would I talk to? Plus I know you will help them too so, no harm is done right?" Hoseok whines as he waves his hands around as he explains.

A knock was heard and Seokjin takes a peek inside the room.

"I heard you called on Hobi ah.," Seokjin said with a smile as Hoseok stood up and walks towards him.

"There you are Jin, come and save me." Hoseok mumbles as Jin walks towards the omega, chuckling at the other's cuteness.

"Haisst..you spoil him too much Seokjin hyung. See he doesn't listen to me anymore." Namjoon complains as Seokjin nuzzled Hoseok's scent gland.

"Go on Hoseok ah..you said you'll cook for us today right?"

"Yes, I will. Bye Jinnie.." Hoseok said as he walks out ignoring Namjoon who growls low on his throat.

"You can't just force him on this Joon, you have to court him and being difficult is not helping you."

"I know but this is my alpha talking, you know I don't tolerate disrespect."

Seokjin sigh as he thinks of a way for his lovers to make amends already. 

"I will talk to him.."

"Good, now come here.."

Seokjin lifted an eyebrow.

"Hobi is waiting for me.."

"He can wait..he's the reason why my dick is hard so he had to wait." 

The older beta shakes his head but nevertheless sat himself in between their alpha's long legs.

"Hmmm..I'll take care of this for you alpha.."

"Suck.."

Meanwhile, Hoseok went to the kitchen and prepare their dinner when Taehyung walks inside, get some milk and cookies, sat on the chair and stares at his hyung.

"You sure you want to eat that Tae? Dinner is like a few hours away." Hoseok asked as he whisked something for them.

"I'm hungry, Yoongi hyung is really on a fuck mode right now since he and Jimin are on a fight now. I'm so exhausted, I think my body will soon give up while I cater to the remaining alphas." Taehyung complains as Hoseok looks guiltily at him.

The two of them are the only Omegas inside their pack. It is their duty to cater to their alphas needs but since Hoseok has been claimed by Namjoon and Seokjin it is now up to Taehyung to serve the remaining 3 alphas all on his own.

"Who is the next one to have his rut?" Hoseok asked hesitantly.

"Jimin will have his rut in a day or two, I think Yoongi hyung is nearing his rut as well since he's going head to head with Jimin being cranky. I guess their wolves kinda know that they will only share one omega now and they are not happy." Taehyung sulks as he thinks of his predicament since Jimin may seem all nice and sweet but he actually fucks harder than the other two alphas. Yoongi's wolf is possessive when in rut and it will go crazy once Taehyung caters him with Jimin's scent all over him.

"I will talk to the pack alpha.."

Taehyung looks up at his hyung.

"I'll bet that Namjoon hyung will not say yes to whatever you're planning..."

"He needs to. Because this is my place, this is my responsibility before he barges into my life and claims me." Hoseok huffs indignantly as Taehyung smirks evilly.

"I knew that Joon and Jin hyung got their hands full with your plump ass but I never knew they also have their handfull with your bitchiness." Taehyung chuckles to himself.

"Tae..shut up."

\---------------------------------------------

Jinyoung nervously knocks on the door while holding Youngjae's hands, the maknaes are behind them squealing in excitement. The door opens revealing a smiling Jungkook.

"Hey hyung, come in. Hoseok hyung told us about the situation. Hi Yugie! Hi Bambam!" Jungkook wave towards the two youngest wolves who confidently walks in and was immediately taken by Jungkook.

"You have to see my room now, I told you we renovated some of the rooms here right?" Jungkook excitedly said as Hoseok went out of the kitchen wearing his apron.

"Jinyoung ah..you're here. Welcome to our dorm., please ignore the mess, come in. Oh hi Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom."

"Hi hyung..." the maknaes replied politely as Jungkook ushers them away.

"We'll just be in my room hyung. Come on..." The trio went away as Jinyoung looks awkwardly at Hoseok who is now staring at Youngjae who is glaring openly at him.

"Okay, any problem here Youngjae?" Hoseok kindly asks as Youngjae shakes his head and moves closer to Jinyoung.

Hoseok turns his eyes towards Jinyoung who sigh and signals that he will tell him the reason later.

"I saw that.." Youngjae mumbles as Jinyoung wraps an arm around the man.

"Hoseok, thank you for having us here. We just want to avoid having an early heat and ruts that our alphas pheromones might initiate." 

"It's okay, you all can stay here since we're all friends anyway, right Youngjae?"

Youngjae looks straight at Hoseok.

"Jinyoung hyung is mine..."

Hoseok stood there speechless as he looks at Jinyoung and back to Youngjae.

"Alright, he's all yours, baby. I am no competition and did any of you got the memo that our pack alpha is forcing himself at me? I am in love with that shit so I can assure you now that Jinyoung's dick is all yours."

Jinyoung coughs awkwardly while Youngjae blurted out what he is thinking.

"How can you know who tops?"

"I made out with him and even if we're both omega he is certainly blessed in that particular area." Hoseok snidely said making Jinyoung blushed in embarrassment.

"Hoseokkiee.." he whines as Hoseok chuckles darkly.

"It's true. You should put that jewel to good use Youngjae ah.."

Youngjae bows his head as he smiles timidly towards Hoseok.

"Can we stop putting my dick on topic please.." Jinyoung whines as Hoseok leads them to the spare room.

"Now all four of you can stay here, we have extra beds for the maknaes. One more thing, I think Jimin is having an early rut but we're not sure yet if you smell a citrusy yet spicy scent, come inside this room and lock yourself up. Taehyung can manage him but just in case you know..worst case scenario."

"Okay, we understand hyung. Thanks again for this huge help."

"No problem, let your alphas explore their sensual side so you can have a slight balance in your volatile pack."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the GOT7 dorm, Jaebum set a grueling pace as he pistons his dick inside and out of Mark's tight heat. He is nearing his peak, he grabs onto the man's neck and pulls him close. 

"I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum deep inside of you.."

"Ahhh, yes alpha...cum.." Mark weakly said as he moans.

Jaebum's dick is on target and is hitting his prostate dead on, making him numb with pleasure as he cums all over his stomach, three times in a row. To say that he is fucked up will be an understatement.

Jaebum lifts his legs up as far as they go, hooking the older man's legs on his arms as he fucks him deep and fast. Growling in pleasure he pushes on last time and makes sure his knot goes all the way in.

Mark whines in discomfort, feeling like his ass in on breaking point.

"Take it like the alpha you are..take it." Jaebum hisses as he felt his knot locked them up. 

Mark stays quiet as Jaebum turns them sideways, in order to make their position a little bit. His dick is still hard and pulsing. Mark has cum multiple times already but Jaebum only has his first. He looks around and saw Jackson stands up.

"Where do you think you're going?" the alpha said huskily as Jackson chuckles at him.

"I'm just gonna clean up a bit, and get some food for my mate Alpha, I can make one for you as well., Jackson said as he looks at his now sleepy mate, who is snuggled inside the Pack Alpha's embrace.

"Make it quick..I don't want you out of my sight," Jaebum orders the younger alpha who rolls his eyes at him muttering the words "possessive alphas on my ass" as he walks out of the room naked.

Jaebum growls low on his throat, his wolf is getting restless and wants the other alpha within his line of sight but as he is locked up on Mark's ass due to his knot, he cant do anything about it.

"MMmm..alpha..Jackson..I love you." Mark sleepily mumbles.

Jaebum nuzzled the sleeping man on the head. Now that he earns the oldest hyung's submission everything felt different. The need to protect heightens, the bond became stronger as he now shares the alpha mates emotions.

"H,mmm ,I like this.."

His wolf is purring inside as he continues to lay his scent all over Mark. Minutes have passed by before his knot goes down, pulling it out of that tight heat he sat abruptly, sniffing the air for Jackson who has not returned yet.  He follows the scent of food towards their ruined kitchen where he found the other wolf humming under his breath as he prepares the tray.

,"Hmm what are you doing here Jaebum? I told you I will prepare some food." Jackson said as Jaebum walks towards him and hug him from behind, leaning sideways to nuzzled the man's neck Jaebum bites him.

"I want to fuck you now." he huskily said as he rubs his dick towards Jackson's exposed ass since both of them are naked.

"You will have your turn later Pack Alpha, I have a mate to cater too."

Jaebum grabs his hair and forcefully turns his head around.

"Mark is still sleeping now get the fuck down on your knees and cater to your Pack Alpha.." Jaebum growls low as he kissed the man roughly, biting and licking on those plump lips he grabs the Jackson and easily forces him to get on his knees. 

"Suck.." the alpha orders Jackson who looks at him with naughtiness in his eyes.

"Think you can handle my mouth alpha.."

Jaebum grabs his dick and slaps it on Jackson's cheek in annoyance.

"Open up!"

Jackson grabs that long shaft and licks the man's balls up to the mushroom tip head before going for the kill, shoving that dick inside his mouth like a pro, Jaebum curses under his breath as Jackson proceeds to suck the life out of him through his dick.

"AHhhh fuck...yeah. Just like that babe..."

Humming under his breath Jackson puts his two hands into use as Jaebum has the biggest dick among them. It's actually the same as Mark's but thicker..definitely thicker. The vibrations have Jaebum curling his toes in pleasure.

Jackson suddenly pulled that dick our and looks expectantly at Jaebum.

"Fuck my mouth hyung.."

"Shit..."

Jackson sucks the alpha's dick again shoving it straight down his throat, Jaebum grabs him by the hair and proceeds to fuck his mouth. The slurping sound was heard as Jackson take it like a pro. Jaebum is out of his mind with pleasure, this is by far the best blow job he has.

He finally takes his dick out of that glorious mouth, a whimper of protest was heard as Jackson complains. The Pack Alpha grabs him by the arms and easily carried him up, placing him on the kitchen island.

"Hmmm, you gonna eat me Jaebummie?" Jackson said before moaning out loud as Jaebum place him on his chest, ass out, started to eat his hole like a starved man. Jackson nearly cum right there when Jaebum bites his puckered entrance before shoving his tongue inside, tasting him, making him crazy.

"OOhhh fuckk..fuck me with that tongue..ohh" Jackson started to shove his ass on Jaebum's face, an action that the alpha clearly like, slapping the plump ass and bitting on it before going back to licking and tasting the man's hole.

Jaebum suddenly straightens up, hold his dick and puts in on Jackson's entrance.

"I'll fuck you right here then we'll continue at the room."

"Are we in a hurry alpha?" Jackson asked as he knew Mark is currently sleeping right now.

"My wolf is uneasy, I want to have two of you within my eyesight..but I want to fuck you now..so.."

"AHHHHHHhhh..." Jackson shouted as Jaebum buries his dick inside in one go.

"Fuckkk...." Jaebum gasp as Jackson's ass clenches on his dick.

"Fuck you Jaebum...you have to do it slowly..I don't have a slick just like the omegas have.." Jackson complains.

"But I can't wait. I need to be inside you right now." Jaebum said as he continues to thrust into the smaller man. The sound of skin slapping skin was heard, Jaebum's growls are getting louder, Jackson moaning and shouting in pleasure as he feels Jaebum's balls slapping into his own.

Jaebum grabs him by the neck as he licks Jackson's ears.

"You my bitch.."

"Yes..yes..I am..."

"You submit to me..."

"Yes, alpha..."

"You're mine too..all of you are mine!!" Jaebum growls low as his eyes changes from brown to gold. Man and wold are now working with each other as they impose their dominancy towards the other two alphas.

"We're yours...only yours..hhnnggg ahhhh alpha.."

Jaebum's dick found the man's prostate and stabbed it like a man possessed until he made Jackson cum, without touching his dick. Jaebum pulls his dick out and kisses the man's ass one more time before carrying him bridal style as if Jackson's muscled form doesn't weight anything. Jackson let him do everything he wants since the man knows he cant fight now with the pack alpha.

Laying him down on the bed Jaebum kiss him one last time.

"I will get the food that you prepared, you stay here and wait for me to knott you here."

"Okay..."

Jaebum walks out as Jackson turns to his sleeping mate.

"We're alright Mark,..we're going to be alright." Kissing his sleeping mate on the lips he waited for the Pack Alpha to return and fuck the shit out of him again.

 

TBC^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so I have another JJP/JJproject/Bnior Fanfic..I guess..haha I really dont know what ship will I choose as the main ship for this one, in free form I have a starting plot but it might change, and have some twist and turn every once in a while..ugh I just cant decide on which one is hotter..a threesome with JBxYJxJY or Markjinson ahhhh. Im just on this for the smut but anyways I hope you guys enjoy <3


End file.
